Naruto Namikaze Uchiwa
by Kitsune no ho
Summary: new version de la vie de Naruto avc un Naruto moin con et plus cool mais surtout très fort..Risque de spoil.Pour les couples sa sera du naru/... du sasu/...   ps: je n'aime pas du tout Sakura ne vous étonnez pas
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Namikaze Uchiwa

(tous les perso de Masashi kishimoto sont les même que ceux de la série sauf Naruto qui a troqué sa tenue orange contre un ensemble pantalon blanc et gilet noir ses pupilles sont fendus ses cheveux sont noué (style Itachi en un petit peu plus long )extrémité de ses cheveux sont noir.)

Il y a douze ans de cela un démon renard a attaqué le village caché de Konoha. Ce monstre était tellement puissant qu'un seul battement d'une de ses neuf queues produisait des raz-de-marée et des séismes. Malgré tout, une personne arriva à l'enfermer dans un nouveau né, cette personne était le Yondaime Hokage qui laissa derière lui son fils et sa femme qu'il ne savait pas morte lors de l'accouchement.

Huit ans plus tard:

Hokage-sama !

- Qu'y a-t-il, c'est encore ce Naruto qui cause des problèmes ? demanda l'Hokage.

- Oui, mais cette fois il s'est battu seul contre vingt genins et il…les a tous battu, ceux-ci ont été pris en urgence à l'hôpital, ils sont tous traumatisés et blessés et parlent d'un démon.

dix minutes plus tard :

Après avoir été prévenu, l'Hokage s'est rendu personnellement sur le lieu de l'accident avec Naruto : le terrain d'entraînement numéro sept.

- Naruto, pourquoi avoir fait cela, il y a forcément une raison, non ?, dit l'Hokage

- Oh la raison est toute simple, j'étais installé tranquilement sous un arbre lorsque tous ces minables sont arrivés et ont commencé à insinuer que je n'étais qu'un démon. Je leur ai juste montré que je n'en n'était pas un contrairement à eux et en même temps leur montrer ce que c'est qu'un démon, dit Naruto avec un sourire terrifiant sur le visage lui donnant un visage démoniaque.

- Je comprend que tu t'emporte mais de là à les envoyer à l'hopital... Tu ne trouves pas que tu y aller un peu fort ?

- Question de point de vue.

- ...

- Là encore je ne suis pas allé à fond sinon imaginez le massacre.

- Dans ce cas, Naruto, serais-tu d'accord pour entrer à l'académie des ninjas?

Naruto fronçant les sourcils.

POV Naruto: c'est quoi le piège on m'avait dit que l'académie commençait a 10ans pfff,mais bon c'est aussi ces cons de villageois qui me l'ont POV naruto.

- Hn, possible.

- Dans ce cas, tu y rentreras la semaine prochaine le temps de remplir les formulaires, prépares toi bien.

- Pas la peine je suis déjà prêt ça va être trop facile.

Sarutobi souriant

- A la semaine prochaine alors.

- Hn

Une semaine plus tard :

A l'académie, tous les aspirants genins étaient réunnis dans une salle. Au moment où Naruto entra dans cette salle suivit de Umino Iruka son tuteur et professeur, il vit tout d'abord des regards surpris des élèves voulant connaitre cet intrus ce tourner vers lui. Il dût résister à l'envie de les étriper, à cause de leur manque de délicatesse mais il se retint (faut pas faire mauvaise impression même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, pensa Naruto).

Il fit rapidement le tour de la classe malgré sa taille il n'avait que très peu d'élèves, il y avait un ténébreux avec ses yeux onix scrutant le nouveau avec à cotés de lui pour son plus grand malheur un pot de colle avec d'horibles cheveux rose(je peux déjà pas la blairer celle là se dit naruto). Sur le bureau de droite se trouvaient trois filles mignones d'après lui une avec de long cheveux blond et des yeux bleu mais plus clair que les siens ,une avec des macarons sur la tête qui jouait avec un kunai et une en retrait aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux blanc, elles parlaient avec seux garçons un avec d'émormes sourcil aux cheveux noir et un brun avec des yeux blanc qu'il remarqua tout de suite étant arrogant. Derrière se trouvaient quatre garçons: un qui dormait l'autre qui mangeait son énième paquet de Chips un qui jouait avec des insectes et l'autre qui s'approchait de lui avec une boule de poil sur la tête.

- Eh toi, tu t'appelles comment le nouveau?

-...

- Eh ! Répond quand on te parle!

Tout le monde avait quiter leur occupations pour voir pourquoi Kiba poussait encore une gueulante

- Hn je n'ai pas à répondre a quelqu'un qui pue le chien mouillé, tu le seras quand le prof arrivera.

-qu'est que ta dis enfoiré!

-et en plus tes sourd tu vieillis avant l'âge ou quoi..

-attend un peu pour voir toi!

C'est à ce moment là que le prof fait son entrée.

- Un peu de silence maintenant, je vais faire l'appelle.

Le prof fit l'appel en appellant Shikamaru, le gars qui dormait sur sa table, Choji, celui qui n'arretait pas de manger, Neji, celui avec les yeux blanc et les cheveux noir, Kiba, le gueulard de tout à l'heure, Sasuke, le glaçon, Hinata, la belle fille avec les yeux blanc comme Neji avec des cheveux bleu nuit, Ino, la belle blonde aux yeux bleu clair, Tenten, la fille aux macarons, et Sakura, le chewing gum qu'avait l'air chiant. Et voila le tour de Naruto.

- Alors, le prochain est Naruto...NAMIKAZE...UCHIWA !


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto leva la main pour signaler qu'il était présent et il vit tout le monde le fixer avec des yeux surpris sortant de leurs orbites. Sauf Sasuke qui avait un regard de haine.

- Hahahaha la bonne blague. LUI un Uchiwa, laissez moi rire. Les Uchiwas sont l'élite des ninjas et ce gars là a l'air d'être un bouffon et même si il était fort, les Uchiwa ont leurs cheveux et yeux noirs.

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, il se retrouva avec Naruto devant lui qui le fixait dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment là que Naruto activa son Sharingan.

- Alors teme, tu crois encore que je ne suis pas un Uchiwa ?

Grâce au Sharingan, Naruto plongea Sasuke dans son esprit où il se retrouva devans un démon renard à neuf queues: Kyubi-no-Yohko

- Alors comme ça, le gamin m'envoi un Uchiwa qui se la pète, je vais devoir te dégonfler ta grosse tête.

Sasuke fut prit d'une vague de terreur qui lui glaça le sang et qui lui fit avoir une crise de tremblement incontrôlable.

Dans la réalité, Sasuke était à terre, prit d'une crise de convulsions qui le fit se tordre dans tous les sens. Tous ceux qui voyaient cette scène étaient soit mort de peur, soit inquiet de voir Sasuke dans cet état, soit satisfait de le voir comme ça. Mais le prof ne le voyait pas comme ça.

- Que lui as tu fait Naruto?

-je utiliser un genjutsu sur lui grâce à mes sharingans

-arrête ça immédiatement !

- Pas cool... Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, lui ouvrit les paupières et le regarda dans les yeux, Sharingan activé. A ce moment là, Sasuke se réveilla en sueur et tout tremblant.

- Alors, c'est qui le bouffon maintenant hein ?, dit Naruto avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Tous le monde se posait la même question qu'est-ce que le ''sharingan''.Leurs pensée furent interrompus par Naruto.

-Vous vous demandez surement c'est quoi le sharingans ?

Tous furent surpris qu'il puissent lire aussi facilement dans leurs pensée, il ne purent que répondre affirmatif suite a la phrase de Naruto.

-Le sharingans est le dojutsu de la famille Uchiwa il permet de voir le chakra prévoir les mouvement et copier les technique.

Tous était abasourdis et jaloux des pouvoirs que lui conférait cette pupille.

Après cet accident, tout le monde avait reprit sa place et plus personne ne parlait ou ne faisait quelque chose de peur d'avoir à faire avec Naruto. Iruka avait fini de faire l'appel et commença le cour. Quand ce fut la pause, ila allèrent tous dans la cour.

A l'extérieur, Naruto parlait tranquillement avec Shikamaru, Choji, et Kiba. Sasuke étant à l'infirmerie et Sakura jetant un regard noir à Naruto qu'il soutenue pour ce qu'il a fait à son idole. Tandis qu'Ino elle trouvait Naruto trop classe après ce qu'il est fait à Sasuke, qu'elle croyait impossible à battre.

- Naruto, là respect, faire fondre le glaçon, la chapeau, fit Kiba impressionné.

- Galère... Le bordel quand même qu'il y avait... On peut même put dormir en paix... Galère fit Shikamaru

- J'en aurai fait tomber mon paquet de chips, avoua Choji.

- hn il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait je méprisent les personnes arrogante comme lui plus que tout, dit Naruto.

Pour Sakura, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, elle explosa de colère.

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini espèce de sale monstre, tu as vu ce que tu lui a fait, et on dirait que tu en es fier, espèce de pourriture, fit Sakura.

- Si tu veux pas finir comme lui, alors casses toi et vas te coller autre part chewing gum.

A cette remarque, tout le monde explosa de rire et Sakura s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux.

Kiba reprenant son souffle :haha!..et bah dis donc, tu y es pas allé de main morte!haha!

Ino: ouais c'est vrai ce que dit Kiba mais en même temps elle l'a cherché je pouvais pas la blairer depuis qu'elle se croyait invicible en disant que sasuke était à elle.

Naruto: elle n'avait qu'a pas ramener sa gueule si elle veut défendre son petit sasuke de mes deux c'est son problème

Tenten: oui c'est sur en même temps il était trop arrogant ils se croient monsieur univers parce qu'il est du clan Uchiwa!

Lee: en y repensent il ya quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

Ino: quoi donc?

Lee: et bien L'autre Uchiwa avait raison sur un point comment se fait-il que tu porte le nom Uchiwa et que tu as le sharingan alors qu'on a jamais entendu ou vu un Uchiwa blond au yeux bleu.

Neji:c'est vrai Lee a raison peux-tu nous expliquer le comment du pourquoi?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto avec un regard glacé: Si vous voulez je m'en fous vous ferez seulement comme tous les autres vous me traiterait de démon mais bon j'ai l'habitude. Bon vous devez d'abord savoir une chose le démon renard est pas mort.

Kiba qui gueule encore:(je vais l'étriper lui aussi si il se la ferme pas dis donc) arrête de raconter n'importe quoi tout le monde sait que le démon renard a été tuer par le Yondaime au...

Naruto: Stop!Quand tu auras fini de raconter des conneries tu pourras me laiser reprendre,le démon était trop fort même pour le Yondaime il utilise une puissante technique d'emprisonnement pour le sceller en moi...

Naruto qui crut avoir vu comme d'habitude voir ces regard de haine fut surpris de voir des regard compatissant, de tristesse et de rage envers ceux qui le traitaient ainsi.

Naruto reprenant ses esprits: Vous...vous n'avez pas peur de moi?

Shikamaru: galère bien sur que non mec c'est pas ta faute c'est plus les villageois et nos parents qui sont cons...galère!

Naruto: merci..

Neji :au lieu de nous remercier raconte nous la suite.

Naruto: D'accord.

Quand a l'identité de mes parents elle fait partie des plus grands secrets de Konoha,ma mère est une Uchiwa c'est grâce à elle que j'ai le sharingan et tous les attributs des Uchiwa.

Dans les méandres de l'esprit de Naruto

Kyubi: quoi il ose dire que ces Uchiwa de mes deux sont plus beaux que moi! Moi le plus grand le plus fort et le plus classe des démons je sais qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

Naruto:J'ai jamais pensé à sa arrêtes de rêver kyu retourne faire dodo ou sinon on vas pas au osen mater les meufs et t'orras pas de carrotes

Kyubi retournant dormir: Grrrrrrr je me vengerais...! ET ! ATTEND ! JE BOUFFE PAS DE CAROTTES !

Naruto:Ton pelage dis pourtant le contraire hn

Kyubi: Grrrrrrrrrrrr les renard sont roux de nature!

Naruto:Bof peut-être mais vu ta taille la couleur de tes yeux de ton pelage plus roux que la normale et le nombres de tes queues alors démons ou pas tes qu'un gros bouffeur de carottes.

Kyubi: JE VAIS TE TUER!

Naruto: Cause cause je t'apporte tes carottes se soir ok salut!

KYUBI:GRAAAAAA!

Fin converse naru/kyu

-Ma mère était la fierté caché du clan Uchiwa, vous voyez itachi uchiwa?

tous aquisicièrent

-Et bien ma mère avait sa force a onze ans.

tous le monde fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, qui, avec Lee donnait l'impression de quelque chose de...vraiment bizarre.

Tenten:Je peut te pose une question?

Naruto:Laquelle?

Tenten:pourquoi la fierté caché ?

Nartuo prenant un regard triste et de mépris:parce que dans ce clan de merde il était impensable qu'une femme soit plus plus forte qu'un homme c'est une des raisons en autre qui me pousse a détesté le clan.

Tous abasourdis.

Tenten ok je comprend.

Naruto:Bien quand a mon père il n'est autre que le Yondaime Hokage.

Ce fut la surprise de trop. Toutes les filles tombèrent dans les pommes ,Akamaru pissa sur Kiba ,Shikamaru se péta la gueule ,Choji fit tomber sa dernière succulente chips, Lee était en état végétatif Neji avait la machoire qui touchait le sol et Shino(tient il est pas mort lui lol^^)était juste à l'état arquement de sourcil.

Après un grand silence, tous les interlocuteurs poussèrent un énorme:

-QUOIIIIIII, C'EST POSSIBLE TOUT SA !

- Naruto: Ben quoi, c'est si surprenant que ça ?

- Kiba: Non tu déconnes là, t'as pas vu que tellement c'est impressionnant qu'Akamaru m'a fait dessus, en parlant de ça, tu vas voir à la maison Akamaru.

- Akamaru: Huuum huum.

- Naruto: Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir avec le trop plein d'information qu'il a eut c'est normal ?

Akamaru, tellement content que Naruto prenne sa défense, lui sauta dessus et lui lécha la figure.

- Naruto: Ahahahah, arrêtes Akamaru c'est bon merci

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause retentit.

- Shikamaru: Galère... Le cour de lancer de shurikens. La flemme...

- Kiba: Pour une fois, t'as raison Shika. Mais bon faut y aller les gars.

Tout ce beau monde alla rejoindre le terrain d'entaînement de lancer de shurikens. Le prof les attendait déjà.

- Iruka: Bon nous allons commencer, je vais vous appelez et chacun votre tour, vous allez lancer quatre shurikens sur les cibles, vous avez compris ?

- Elèves: Oui !

-Bon commençons vous passerez dans cette ordre,Shikamaru Nara ,Choji Akimichi ,Ino Yamanaka ,KIba Inuzuka ,Rock Lee ,Hinata Hyuga ,Neji Hyuga ,Shino Aburame ,Tenten ,Haruno Sakura ,Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Namikaze lancerez vos shurikens sur ces quatre cibles qui sont respectivement une en face une en hauteur sur un tronc une a gauche et a droite .

Le lancer de shurikens se passa bien shika, choji, ino, hinata et sakura touchèrent trois cible sur quatre mais sans touché le centre ; lee ,shino, kiba, négi touchèrent trois cibles en leur centre tenten idem sauf que son dernier shurikens n'était pas loin du centre ; Saske lui fit un score parfait,il nargua Naruto de faire mieux que lui .

Sasuke:Alors tu pense faire mieux dobe!

Naruto:C'est toujours les plus cons qui se la ramène.

Naruto lança tous ses shuriken mais aux lieu de simplement se planté en leur centre ils coupèrent leur cible en deux au niveau de la hauteur.

Iruka:Et bien Naruto tu m'épate mais comment a tu fait pour tranché les cibles ?

Naruto:Simple j'ai concentré mon affinité futon dans les shurikens

Impresionnant se dit Iruka.

Après la fin du cours pratique Iruka leurs fit un cours théorique sur les Kages

-Les cinq chef des plus puissant villages cachés de Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa sont communément appelé respectivement:Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, 'un peut-il me dire quel est le plus puissant Kage mort ou vif a ce jour?

Sakura agitant sa main dans tous les sens(que je l'as hait )

-Oui Sakura.

-C'est le yondaime Hokage monsieur répondit-elle

-Bien et c'est tu pourquoi il est le plus fort?

-Parce qu'il tua le démon renard renard à neuf queue aux prix de sa vie monsieur(kitsune no ho: Kami-sama donne moi la force de la supporter jusqu'au moins la fin de l'examen chunnin )

-Devant les regards moqueurs que Sakura ne remarqua , le professeur approuva

-Mais encore Sakura

-Euhh... ano... je ne sais pas monsieur répondit-elle honteuse de ne pas savoir(kitsune no ho avec un gant en mousse géant avec naruto écrit dessus:dans ta gueule chewing-gum atrophier rabat lui le caquer Naruto!)

-Moi je sais dit Naruto en se levant

-Bien nous t'écoutons Naruto devant le regard noir et de mépris lui lançant Sakura ne voulant pas admettre qu'une personne qui est put faire du mal a son Sasuke-kun soit plus intelligente que le chewing-gum le plus intelligent de la classe.

-Hn..le Yondaime Hokage fut connut comme étant l'éclair jaune de Konoha grâce a une technique de son invention se nommant shushin no jutsu il fut considérer comme le plus grand ninjas au monde en mettant fin aussi a la troisième grande guerre shinobis

-Et bien félicitation Naruto!


	4. Chapter 4

...

Ce quotidien se déroulant pendant encore quatre ans ,quatre ans pendant lequel Sasuke avait appris a connaître Naruto ses origines et le fait qu'il soit le réceptacle de Kyubi et le considérait maintenant comme son frère de cœur,quatre ans aussi pendant lequel chewing gum éprouvait une plus grande haine envers lui ,lui reprochant de lui avoir pris son Sasuke pendant ses quatre ans l'appartement de Naruto fut détruit par un affaissement de terrain il dut trouver un nouveau logement et a la surprise de tous Sasuke se proposa pour l'héberger. Mais bon revenons a nos apprentis ninjas.

...

Dans la demeure Uchiwa autour d'une table les deux frères de cœur manger tout en discutant.

-Dis Naruto, tu pense que ce sera quoi l'épreuve pour devenir genin?

-technique de clonage de base de la pacotille je savait déjà faire la technique de clonage de l'ombre à 6ans

-hn ok

-qu'est qu'il y a Sasuke?

-Il faudra que tu m'aide a développer le sharingan si je veux tuer Itachi

-hn ok.

-hn

-...

Pensé de Naruto:qui aurait imaginer qu'après avoir vut son clan se faire massacrer par son frère et étant animé par son désir de vengeance il aurait autant changé rien qu'en apprenant qu'il n'était plus le dernier Uchiwa. Fin pensée Naruto

Les cours se passèrent normalement jusqu'a l'examen ou le professeur les appelas par ordre alphabétiques puis se fut le tour de Sasuke.

-bonne chance Sasuke

-merci toi aussi

arriver dans la salle d'examen il vit Iruka-sensei et le troisième Hokage ( je considère mizuki comme mort suite a un combat avec Naruto lorsqu'il avait six ans.)

-Bonjours Iruka-sensei,Maître Hokage

-Bonjours Sasuke répondirent les deux concernés

-bien tu vas nous faire cinq clone de toi dit Iruka

-Hai

Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait cinq parfait clone de Sasuke.

-très bien tu as réussi Sasuke viens chercher ton bandeau lui dit le Sandaime.

-Hai

Et il ressortit tout fière en se disant que son frère allait péter un câble quand on lui dira qu'il faut juste faire cinq clones qui peuvent paraitre énormes pour chewing-gum ou demande un peu d'effort pour Shikamaru mais pour qui peux crée plus de mille clones consistant cela paraît tous de suite médiocre.

Dans la salle de classe ce fut autour de Naruto d'aller passer l'examen.

-yo Iruka-sensei,sandaime

-bonjours Naruto dirent-ils tous les deux

-bon tu vas nous faire cinq clones Naruto dit Iruka

-quoi! C'est tout

-ne fait pas le plus fort Naruto c'est largement sufisant pour toi

-vous me sous estimer

-non

-mais...

-c'est d'accord Naruto lui dit le nous vingt clones consistants.

-mouai...c'est pas terrible mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Quoi mais Maître Hokage il n'est même pas genin et vous voulez lui faire faire une technique de niveau jonin!

-Suffit Iruka je te rappelle qu'il a battu Mizuki a six ans avec cette technique

-quoi! C'est lui qui la arrêter

Naruto sur le point de péter un câble :bon quand vous aurez finis je pourrais passer mon examen!

-oui excuse nous Naruto ,bon tu peux commencer lui dit Sarutobi.

-hai taiju kage bushin no jutsu .

Et il fit vingt clones parfait consistant mais une expression de surprise dans le regard du Sandaime l'interpella.

-il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas Sandaime?

-Naruto depuis quand sait tu faire cette technique sans signe a ce jour je ne connait personne capable de faire sa.

-ho sa! C'est simple vu que vous connaissez mes origines et ce qu'il y a en moi vous devez savoir qu'en plus d'être doué j'ai une immense réserve de chakra.

-Oui mais ou veut tu en venir?

-et bien j'ai découvert que quand on fait des clones quand il explose toute les connaissance et expérience acquis revient à l'original je me suis servit de se procéder pour intensifier mes entrainement.

-eh bien tu m'impressionne Naruto tu est bien le ninja le imprévisible de Konoha, vien chercher ton bandeau.

-Hai Sandaime,au revoir Sandaime Iruka-sensei

Seul dans le bureau

-Et bien d'après ce petit aperçut il est deviendra un ninja d'une puissance effroyable

-vous ne me le faite pas dire Sandaime-sama je plains son nouveau prof il se sentira ridicule comparé a Naruto

-hahaha!Nous verrons bien Iruka.

Revenons a notre Héros

Quand il sortis de l'académie il eut une boule lui nouant le ventre en voyant tous ces enfant qui sautaient dans les bras de leurs parent pour la remise des diplômes mais il se ressaisit vite en voyant Sasuke l'attendre,oui maintenant il en était sur il ne sera plus jamais seul.

-alors l'examen?

-yo Sasuke au départ j'étais énerver parce qu'il fallait faire que 5 misérable illusions mais le sandaime compensa un peu en me faisant faire vingt clones consistant

-grrr chanceux...

-ba t'inquiètes mais se qui ma fait rire c'est le visage du Sandaime quand il a capté que j'avais pas besoin de signes pour les faire hahaha!

-...Quoi tu ces faire cette technique sans signe et tu me la jamais dit!

-ah bon je croyais haha!Tu devrais voir ta tête en ce moment trop dément haha! fit-il en se passant une main derrière la tête

Sasuke retenant une envie irrépressible de meurtre mais sachant qu'il ne gagnerait jamais contre lui ne préféra pas s'étendre sur ce sujet: bon passons maintenant que l'examen ait passé tu va pouvoir m'aider a avoir mon sharingan!

-non pas toute de suite

mode beug...

-Quoi mais t'avais promis!

-J'ai pas dit que je ne le ferai pas mais ce soir la il va y avoir la répartition des équipes

-ouf tu m'as fait peur pendant un moment.

naruto souriant: t'inquiète je tiens toujours mes promesse tel est mon nindo

pensée de Sasuke(qu'est que je ferais sans lu je serais certainement sans amis)

ils passèrent le reste de leurs journée aux restaurant de ramens que Naruto adorait jusqu'à l'heure de la répartion des é dans la salle ils trouvèrent tout de suite leur bureau vide a leur plus grand soulagement(kitsune no ho :Yatta! chewing est pas la elle est peut-être morte qui sait huhuhuhu!), ils s'installèrent donc a leur bureau avec le sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand il virent le chewing-gum passait la porte(kitsune no ho :non non! c'est un zombie ou quoi elle sensé être morte arggg! kitsune no rai(co auteur de la fic) ):dit plutôt que c'est ce que tu voulais huhuhu! kitsune no ho:rrrrrrrr!).Elle courut s'assoir à côte de se malheureux Sasuke a son plus grand malheur pendant ces quatre ans Sakura été devenu encore plus folle de Sasuke et avait aussi appris a avoir plus de respect pour Naruto.

-bounjour Sasuke-kun!

-hn

-kyaaa!

-la ferme Sakura tu me donne déjà la migraine

-oh tien tu est la Naruto no baka

-la ferme la répartition des équipes va commencer

-rrrrrrrrrrr

Le professeur arriva et fit les répartitions (bon pas besoins de vou les équipes sont comme dans l'histoire originale on va juste voir la réaction de l'équipe sept qui change de l'original)

Iruka: équipe sept Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiwa et...

pensée de SAkura:yatta je suis avec sasuke-kun! Fin pensée de Sakura

Pensée de Sasuke:oh non! faite que le dernier membres soit Naruto! Fin pensée de Sasuke

Iruka: Et Naruto Namikaze Uchiwa

pensée de Naruto: hn

pensée de sakura :Non non pourquoi!(kitsune no ho :Urusai! chewing gum de merde ou si non je te fait bouffer par Choji! kitsune no rai: je le plains je vais préparer sa tombe. kitsune no ho :hn)Fin pensée de Sakura

pensée de Sasuke:super Naruto et avec nous je plains le chewing-gum comme il l'appelle. Fin pensée de Sasuke

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les genins étaient partis avec leur sensei. Tous sauf Naruto, Sasuke et la barbe à papa.

Encore au bout d'une heure, toujours pas de sensei en vue, pendant que Naruto et Sasuke discutait, Sakura elle se plaignait( encore et toujours je la hait ! crève connasse de merde de bubble gum ).

- Sakura: J'en peux plus sa me saoule si j'avais su je ne serais pas devenu ninja.

- Naruto: La ferme parce que nous si on avez su que tu serais dans notre équipe on t'aurai tué depuis longtemps. Sa aurai fait un ryuuketsu rose hnhnhn( ryuuketsu= carnage sanguinolant. kitsune no rai:vous imaginez un carnage rose huhuhu alice au pays des merveilles huhuhuhu. kitsune no ho avec un filet de bave:paradis no rai:pff un psycopathe ce gars la mais bon qui ne l'est pas quand il s'agit de chewing-gum.)

Sakura se la ferma aussitôt et quelques minutes après, voila enfin le sensei.

- Naruto: Vous êtes sûr que vous vous êtes pas trompé de salle le potagé c'est pas là l'épouvantail.

- Sensei: Hahaha très drôle encore une remarque de blond.

Sakura de son côté pouffé de rire que Naruto se soit fait casser comme ça jusqu'à ce que le sensei dise:

- Puis en plus un glaçon et un chewing-gum sa promet. Je peux déjà dire que je ne vous aime pas.

- Naruto: C'est bien...M'en fout,moi non plus je vous aime pas.

Kakashi poussa un long soupir Dieu que sa sera dur avec eux.

-Bon faisons les présentations dit Kakashi.

-et on vous dit quoi? dit Sakura

-ce que vous aimez ,aimez pas vos loisirs et votre rêve . On commence par toi la jeune fille; puis sa sera au tour de tes coéquipiers

-oh et bien je m'apelle Haruno Sakura j'aime et bien...hum ilest trop tôt pour vous le dire je n'aime pas Naruto mes loisirs sont sont de jouer avec ma meilleur ami et mon rêve je n'en n'ai pas encore

-et voila encore une fille qui pense plus au grand amour qu'a son statut pff se dit Kakashi

-vous avez dit quelque chose sensei? dit Sakura

-non rien a vous maintenant qui commence?

avec un accord commun se fut Sasuke qui commença.

-je me nomme Uchiwa Sasuke j'aime très peu de chose dont mon frère Naruto et j'en déteste plein mes loisir sont m'entrainer pour devenir plus fort mon rêve et de tuer un certaine personne et de restituer l'honneur de mon clan.

-Ok mais pourquoi avoir appelé Naruto ton frère tu est bien le dernier survivant?

-vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt.

-ok bon ba a toi .

-je me nomme Naruto Namikaze Uchiwa même description que Sasuke sauf que mon rêve est devenir le plus puissant des shinobis.

-Namikaze Uchiwa? le seul a avoir porté le nom Namikaze était ..

-Le yondaime je sais je vais vous expliquer. et il lui expliqua tout.

-bon demain rendez-vous au ici à six heures tapante je vous ferer passez le test.

Note de l'auteur:vous connaissez c'est quoi l'épreuve je vais pas me faire chier à d'écrire, juste vous dire les réactions .chewing-gum pète un cable en parlant un langage chewing-gumiens ; Sasuke ba juste pas content et Naruto s'enfou carrément.

Le lendemain à cinq heure quarante Sasuke s'appréta à partir quand il vu que Naruto n'était toujours pas la il alla dans sa chambre et le vit en train de dormir.

-BAKA! tes encore en train de dormir alors que dans vingt min on à une épreuve

-hm...?Urusai teme vu le retard qu'il a eut hier je me suis renseigné sur lui il arrive toujours avec deux heure minimum de retard alor laisse moi dormir enfoiré!

-Co..comment as tu sut sa?

-je ne dévoile jamais comment j'obtiens mes infos .Bon maintenant laisse moi!

-Oui mais imagine qu'il arrive a l'heure tu seras recaler.

-...

-...QUOI MAIS CET ENFOIRE C'EST RENDORMIS! Oh et puis merde il se débrouillera

cinq min plus tard il arriva en vut du terrain d'entrainement et croisa...chewing-gum entrain de faire des signes pour qu'il voit qu'elle est la.

-putain j'aurais dut l'écouter et rester à la maison se dit Sasuke avant que le chewing-gum n'arrive.

-Ohayo!Sasuke-kun!

-hn

-KYAA!

-pfff

remarquant soudainement qu'aucune remarque ne venait elle remarqua enfin l'absence de Naruto.

-ou est Naruto?

-il est resté à la maison il c'esr renseigner sur Kakshi-sensei il a apprit qu'il arrive toujours avec deux heures minimum de retard.

-quoi!ON aurait pu rester cher nous ohhh! Mais au moin tu est avec moi Sasuke-kun.

Inner Sakura: yatta Naruto no baka n'est pas la! J'ai enfin Sasuke -kun a moi! Dans ta gueule Ino la truie(kitsune no ho :quoi elle as insulté Naruto et Ino?Je vais la tué elle va souffrir huhuhu. Kitsune no rai: kitsune no ho c'est quoi que se sourire malsain je le sent pas ton cou !.kitsune no ho:ne t'inquiète pas tous vient a point nommer elle va le sentir passer huhu! Kitsune no rai:ta déjà été voir un psy? Kitsune no ho:euh...sa compte Kyubi? Kitsune no rai:? je comprend maintenant)

-oh non tu va pas me souler Sakura!

-ohhh!

Deux heure trente plus tard le sensei arriva enfin.

-vous êtes en retard!dit Sakura

-désoler mais j'ai du aider une grand mère a traverser la route dit Kakashi avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête.

-MENTEUR! dit la rose

-bon passons apparament je ne suis pas le seul en retard ou est cette tête blonde aurait-il décider d'abandonner? haha!

-non il savait que vous arriveriez en retard il est donc rester plus longtemps à la maison il ne devrait pas tarder.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait il apparu dans un tourbillons de flamme.

-on parle de moi?

-TES EN RETARD BAKA!dit Sakura

-la ferme crevette...

-je crois que Sakura as raison Naruto tu devrais être exclus .dit Kakashi.

-hn non si je suis arriver a cette heure c'est parce que je m'étais renseigner sur vous et puis celui qui devrait être le plus a blâmer c'est vous vu que vous êtes notre sensei c'est vous devez nous montrer l'exemple hn!

-un point partout bon commençons le test voulez vous. Bon vous êtes prêt? Trois, deux, un GO!


	5. Chapter 5

Les trois genins se dispersèrent .

Bien ils savent aux moins se cacher. Pensa Kakashi. Sakura est enfoui dans un buisson, Sassuke est derrière l'arbre et Naruto est ? Ou? Ou est-il je ne sent pas sa présence impossible un genin ne doit pas savoir cacher sa présence aussi bien au point qu'un ex AMBU ne le remarque pas!

-hn apparemment il ne ma pas encore trouver je vais en profiter pour aller voir Sasuke et crevette.

du côté de Sasuke:

-hn il a l'air troublé apparemment il ne doit pas encore avoir trouver Naruto ksss enfoiré...

-Sasuke

-hn?Naruto?

-la ferme teme tu va me faire repérer

-urusai usurontonkachi tu veux quoi?

-hn je sais pas si tu as remarquer mais ce test n'est pas ce qui laisse croire.

-explique?

-tu trouve pas bizarre que seulement deux genins serons dans l'équipe alors qu'ont voit partout des teams de trois genins et un jounin?Le truc est simple il veut testé notre travaille d'équipe.

-hn très probable et que propose tu on l'attaque tous ensemble?

-non tout d'abord on l'attaque individuellement pour pas qu'il nous sous estime et après on l'attaque a 3 compris?

-hai

-ok va prévenir crevette

-crevette?

-ouai chewing-gum.

-...

-raa tes con va prévenir Sakura

-urusai baka bon j'y vais.

-ok oh et encore une chose des que tu la voie met ta main sur sa bouche j'ai pas envie qu'elle rameute le sensei en gueulant même si je pense qu'il à déjà trouver.

-ok

5 min plus tard Sasuke trouva Sakura et lui expliqua le plan

-ah! tu est trop intelligent Sasuke-kun!

-la ferme idiote tu va nous faire repérer et puis ce n'est pas MON plan mais celui de Naruto.

-oh.. ok gomen.

-bon rapprochons nous pour voir Naruto

-hai

du côté de Kakashi:

mais qu'attende t-il pour m'attaquer il ne seront jamis admis si il ne m'attaque pas.

Mais tous d'un coup une volé de shuriken vola vers Kakashi qui eut du mal a les évité en faisant un saut arrière mais cela ne fit qu'activer le piège de Naruto(fallait êtes con pour pas savoir qui c'était)qui envoya des dizaines de kunais dans sa direction l'un le toucha. Sakura et Sasuke pensant qu'il avait réussi furent vite surprit quand leur sensei se transforma en buche.

pensée de Kakashi:

-mais ou est-il!je n'arrive pas à le sentir! je n'ai même pas le temps de lire icha icha paradise!

Sa réponse trouva vite sa réponse quand Naruto apparut juste devant lui.

-alors sensei vous allez bien dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

-très bien et toi j'aurais deux, trois petite questions à te poser.

-après le test Kakashi-sensei .

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il fit une série de signe que Kakashi ne connaissait tout de suite il enleva son bandeau dévoilant son sharingan.

-youton:le jeser infernal

un puissant jeser de lave sorti de la bouche de Naruto

-Quoi! une si puissante technique héréditaire à son âge impossible

du côté de Sasuke et de Sakura:

-kssss! il me l'avait caché

- beurk comme attaque hein Sasuke-kun! Sa prouve bien que Naruto est faible

-la ferme tu ne sais rien de son potentiel !

retournons aux combat

le jeser de lave aller s'écrasé sur Kakashi il ne dut sa survit qu'a son sharingan

-je me serais fait toucher je serais mort il n'a pas du tout le niveau de genin d'après ce que j'ai pus jugé il a pour l'instant le niveau d'un chunnin supérieur.

-alors kakashi-sensei elle vous as plus mon attaque

-pour sur si je m'attendais à ce qu'un genin fraichement promu puisse déjà avoir sa technique héréditaire

Kakashi se lança alors dans le combat en adoptant un taijutsu de haut niveau que Naruto arriva a suivre avec quelque difficultés ,l'enchainement dura au moins cinq min jusqu'a se qu'il se separe Kakashiétait a peine essoufle alors que Naruto commençait a haleter.

-kss fait chier malgré mes progrès et mon talent je ne peux rien faire face a l'expérience il dévit tous mes coup .

-alors Naruto déjà fatiguer hahaha!Tu ne seras jamais genin si tu continue comme sa

-ksss vous allez voir.

Naruto sauta en l'air et effectua des mudras dans chacune de ses mains.

-incroyable il m'impresionne de plus en plus capable de faire un technique avec une main... .Pensa Kakashi

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase que Naruto lança ses deux attaques.

-katon:hosenka no jutsu (technique de la balsamine) et futon:kami no kaze(vent divin)

La technique katon déjà de grande taille se vit tripler de taille quand Naruto y ajouta le vent divin.

-shimatta! sa technique est plus puissante que prévu il faut que je me cache dans le lac. Se dit kakashi

il eut a peine le temps d'esquiver qu'il ne s'en sorti qu'avec sa veste légèrement bruler il ne dut sa survie qu'a ses incroyables réflexes et son sharingan.

-ksss je l'ai louper il doit être cacher dans le lac mais je peux pas m'y aventurer sans précaution il a l' sais!

Il se posa près du bois et fis un clone a qui il remit un rouleau et lui ordonna de trouver Sasuke et Sakura.

Pendant ce temps Kakashi attendais patiemment dans une bulle d'air qu'il s'était fabriquer pour pouvoir respirer

-mais qu'est qu'il fout il a du se replier ,bien c'est le moment pour moi de trouver les deux autres.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt le clone de Naruto trouva ses coéquipiers et vint a leurs rencontre.

-Naruto que fait tu ici? lui hurla Sakura

-La ferme dirent t-ils en même temps

-o...ok dit-elle en partant s'adosser a l'arbre d'en face

-bon je suis le clone de Naruto tu dois être au courant du plan Sasuke?

-hai mais peut-tu me le ré expliquer pour que le chewing-gum comprenne.

Le clone arqua un sourcil.

-depuis quand méprises autant chewing-gum ?

-depuis que tu mas laisser seul avec.

Le clone souriant

-t'inquiète sa bientôt s'arranger

-qu...

-pas le temps bon résumons dans ces parchemins il y a sceaux que tu devra collé a ta peau et que tu devra filer a la décolorer ces parchemins vous permettrons de vous téléporter la ou je collerai le parchemin qui les relient autrement dit sur Kakashi et vous lui prendrez les clochettes .Compris?

-hai mais tu ne pourrais pas le faire seul?

-pfff.. non car le vrai moi sera occuper a se battre contre Kakashi compris?

-hai

-bon va prévenir bakemono no chewing gum.

-tu vas lui en trouver combien de surnom comme sa?

-jusqu'à se qu'elle crève

-ok salut

-salut

Et le clone disparut dans un plouf , Sasuke partit expliquer le plan a Sakura et ils se mirent d'accord pour attendre le moment ou Naruto sortirait la phrase qu'il a l'habitude de dire quand il doivent communiquer sans que leur adversaire le sache.

près de la position de Naruto ,Kakashi l'ayant vus sauta sur l'au et exécuta des mudras

-suiton:ryu no usui(dragon aqueux)

La technique aller toucher Naruto lorsqu'il la para avec un bouclier de chakra.

Kakashi atterit devant naruto.

-très bien Naruto mais malheuresement c'est fini.

-oui mais malheuresement c'est fini pour vous SHARINGAN!

-qu...il maitrise déja le sharingan c'est un génie se dit kakashi

-MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

-?

-Les arcanes lunaires!

il eut a peine le temps de croiser son regard qu'il tomba dans les arcanes lunaires ataché à un poteau.

-ou ou suis je?

-vous êtes dans ma dimension Kakashi-sensei les arcanes lunaires ici je controle le temps et l'espace vous allez subir 12h de torture ici ce qui ne fera qu'une seconde dans notre monde.

Et il subit douze heure de torture ou Naruto l'embrocha une partie de ses muscles.

du côté de Sasuke et de Sakura

-grrrrrrrrr l'enfoiré je vais le tuer se Naruto

-pourquoi Sasuke?

-il m'a caché qu'ils maitrisait l'ultime dojutsu des uchiwa et dire que je n'ai pas encore réussit à l'activer .

devant le regard incredule de Sakura il souffla et lui expliqua

-dans le dojutsu des uchiwa il y a quatre étapes que je connais peut-être en a t-il plus mais je n'en connais que quatre

il y a d'abord l'éveille du sharingan ou ton œil est rouge avec un tomoé l'entourant,après tu doit débloqué le deuxième et le troisième par du travail acharné et celle que Naruto a est l'évolution ultime le mankegyou même ceux considérer comme l'élite de mon clan n'ont jamais réussit à l'avoir; cette évolution de permet d'envoyer ton adversaire dans le plus puissant des genjutsu rien qu e par le contact visuel.

-... dit-elle avec les yeux rond

-hn

Revenons au match

Kakashi posa un genou a terre essouffler alors que Naruto ne l'était pas du tout.

-et bien tu ...m'impressionne...Naruto mais ne croit pas que tu as gagner

-hn tout viens a point nommé Kakashi-sensei .Il n'a même pas remarquer l'allusion j'espère que sasuke oui ( désoler pour l'allusion de merde)

-c'est ce qu'on verra

-non car vous avez déjà perdu regarder votre ceinture

-? Ou Ou sont les clochettes

- c'est cela que vous chercher Kakashi-sensei dirent en coeur Sasuke et Sakura sortant de la fôret

-?Comment

-quand je suis parti j'ai donner un rouleaux a Sasuke contenant de quoi se téléporter avec Sakura pour vous prendre vos clochettes sans que vous ne les remarquiez étant trop concentrer sur le combat vous ne pouviez sentir un source plus faible que la mienne

-mais quel est cette phrase?

-pfffff

flashback:

-tout vien a point nommé

-c'est le signal go! suis moi sakura et cache ton chakra le plus possible

-hè?

-pfff la phrase que vient de dire Naruto est un mot de passe pour nous dire d'agir et de prendre les clochettes .

-mais co...

-la ferme on y va

-ha...hai

fin du flash back.

-impressionnant, bon je déclare officiellement la formation de la team 7

-Ouaiii!j'ai réussi!

-hn

-...

-je suis pas sorti avec eux deux uchiwa dont l'un est un pure génie pire que itachi et le dernier membre une fille qui pense plus au grand amour qu'a sa carrière de ninjas; alala pensa Kakashi

- Alors Naruto, comment as-tu fais pour que je ne sentes pas ta présence tout à l'heure?

-Ahah, vous voudriez tellement le savoir hein, d'accord je veux bien le dire. Une petite technique que j'ai appellé futon: kaze no meisai (camouflage du vent) . Elle me permet de dispersé mon esprit et mon corps dans l'air de sorte que vous ne puissiez pas me localiser. Satisfait ?

-...Un peu trop, ma fierté en prend un coup là ahaha.( Je vais l'inscrire direct à l'exam anbu si sa continue. Bien qu'il faut déjà l'inscrire à celui des chunin, et là y en à pleins qui vont pleurer). Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, on se voit demain.

- Oui sensei !

-Hn

- Soyez à l'heure même si je sais que vous n'y serez pas.

- Je vais essayer mais on ne sait jamais s'il y a une pauvre vieille...

- Ok j'ai rien dit...


	6. Chapter 6

A la demeure uchiwa:

- Naruto comment tas eu le mangekyou il faut être extrement puissant pour l'avoir .

- Bof ces rien c'est le sensei qui est nul.

- Tu rigoles ! Il est un ex-anbu !

- Bah c'est que les anbu sont des merdes.

- Bref, tu as dit que tu m'aiderais à dévelloper mon sharingan.

- Ok ok, , concentre ton chakra dans tes yeux jusqu'à ce que t'es envies de t'arracher les yeux tellement sa fait mal. Après regardes tes mains. Si tu vois ton système circulatoire de chakra, c'est que t'as réussi.

- Ok merci je vais m'entraîner.

- Moi je vais manger, mine de rien, j'ai la dalle.

Pendant ce temps Naruto mangeait des ramens

deux semaines passèrent ou l'équipe sept ne reçut que des missions de rang D .Après être rentré d'une autre mission ennuyeuse Naruto et Sasuke partirent chacun sur leur terrain d'entrainement.

coté Naruto:

-bon il faut que je maîtrise se nouveau changement de nature avant se soir se dit-il. en effet depuis deux semaines outre ses entrainement au taijutsu ,genjutsu, il essayer de maîtriser un deuxième changement de nature outre son premier étant le youton(katon+doton),il essayait de maîtriser le hyoton(futon+suiton),pour cela l'exercice ne différait pas trop de celui pour avoir le youton il fallait un bon millier de clone qui essayer de mélanger les deux affiniter mais le problème c'était que pour avoir le hyoton il fallait qu'il arrive a fusionner le futon son affinité principale( avec le katon)avec le suiton celle qui maitrisait le moins .Cela faisait deux heures qu'il s'y entrainât jusqu'à que un de ses clones arrive à crée du chacra hyoton puis ce fut le tour a un autre etc jusqu'à que tous les clones réussissent il les annula et tomba à genoux le souffle cour car il recevait toute l'expérience de ses clones .Après avoir récupérer il essaya une technique hyoton qu'il avait vus dans un livre de la bibliothèque.

-hyoton:okami no hyôsetsu (loup de glace)

Le résultat ne fut pas très concluant car au lieu d'invoquer un loup de plus deux mètre , il invoqua un louveteau de cinquante cm fier quand même d'avoir réussi sa technique il repartit chez lui en pensant qu'il devrait bien évidement l'améliorer en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop fatiguer pour sa mission de demain.

coté Sasuke:

-j'espère que cette fois sa sera la bonne il a beau me dire de concentrer le max de chakra dans les yeux jusqu'à que la douleur soit insupportable je n'y arrive pas je lâche toujours avant la fin kuso!

Il recommença alors a concentrer de son chakra jusqu'à que la douleur deviennent insupportable il allait lâché quand il eut une vision ou il vit Naruto et Itachi.

-tu es faible Sasuke tu ne vengeras jamais notre clan dit Itachi

-même moi qui n'est pas mes deux parent Uchiwa j'arrive mieux que toi tu me fait honte dit Naruto

retour dans le monde réel.

-non non non!Je vais arriver a développer mon sharingan comme Naruto et je te tuerai Itachi!

il concentra une dose beaucoup plus importante de chakra dans ses yeux qui sous le coup de la mini vague de chkra l'envoya a terre quand il se releva il se sentit changer il regarda ses et vit la circulation de son rentra tout joyeux de pouvoir le dire a naruto .Arriver chez lui il trouva très vite Naruto au osen familial.

- J'ai réussi! Regardes mes yeux,comment ils sont ?

- Rouge sang avec un tomoé, bravo. Je suis fier de toi.

-hn Dit Sasuke en faisant un des rares sourires qu'il ne faisait qu'en présence de Naruto ou de l'Hokage

deux mois plus tard, après des missions plus ennuyeuses que les autres, un matin, en attendant leur sensei comme d'habitude.

-Sakura: J'en ai marre ! Je veux une vraie mission c'est pas possible !

-Naruto: Urusai ou je te tue ( il a dit cela tout en libérant du chakra démoniaque)

Sakura eut un mouvement de recule avant de s'enfuir derrière Sasuke.(Kitsune no rai: Ouais la classe, casses toi sale clebs rose suceuse de ******** hhuhuhuhuhu aahahahahah ! Kitsune no ho:et après c'est moi le taré …...C'est qui ton psycho. Kitsune no rai:Ichibi pourquoi tien hhahahahahaha! Kitsune no ho:... )

Kakashi choisi ce moment pour arriver et vu comment était monter la tension décida de calmer le jeu en leur annonçant qu'il avait une nouvelle mission. La tension qui c'était installer se calma instantanément et Naruto disparut aussi vite que Kakashi leur dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle mission pour attendre son équipe devant le bureau du sandaime.

Du côté du rest e de l'équipe sept.

-dite pourquoi la tension était si élever quand je suis arriver? demanda Kakashi

-c'es parceque Naruto insupporte Sakura depuis lontemps et vus quelle n'arretait pas de se plaindre , ba sa a faillit partir . dit Sasuke

-comment sa et depuis quand naruto ne la supporte pas? dit kakashi

-c'est vrai je ne comprend pas je ne lui ai jamias rien fais. dit Sakura(Kitsune no ho:ah putain fallait qu'elle ouvre sa grande gueule celle la! Kitsune no rai:vraiment chiante elle croit en plus qu'elle lui a rien fait putin si elle dis sa alors je suis la réincarnation du Shodaime! Kitsune no ho:mouais pour ta réeincarnation cher po mais une chose est sur. Elle va bientôt crever huhuhuhu kitsune no rai:huhuhuhu .Kitsune no ho: frère de carnage rose .Kitsune no rai:frère huhuhu)

Le regard de Sasuke se durcit soudainement:parce que tu crois que tu ne lui as rien fait!Quand il est arriver tu la de suite insulter parcequ'il était nouveau et parce qu'il portait Kyubi tu as était la seul personne de l'académie!

-ouinn tes méchant sasuke!

-Sasuke se rapprochant de Kakashi dite lui de se la fermer sinon sa sera pas Naruto qui s'en occupera mais ès ce petit dialogue Sasuke reprit sa place.

-dit Sasuke-kun pourquoi tu le protège et pourquoi cette idiot vit cher toi? dit sakura

-de un ne l'insulte plus sinon je ne répond pas de moi de deux il est comme moi mais en pire comparé a moi qui n'est été seul qu'a sept ans suite au massacre de mon clan par mon frère ;lui l'as été depuis son plus jeune âge subissant insulte et maltraitance et si je le loge cher moi tu devrais le savoir vus que tu été l'as le jour de son entrer a l'académie il a un parent uchiwa.

- a ok mais tu reste le plus fort Sasuke-kun!

pensée de Sakura:il faut que j'éloigne naruto de Sasuke-kun sinon il ne sortira jamais avec moi kyaaaaa!fin pensée de sakura

-pffff oh et kakashi en revant a notre discussion si vous n'étiez pas intervenus Naruto l'aurait tué .cette nouvelle stupéfiât kakashi et le rendit triste .pensée de Kakashi:pauvre enfant il ont dus voir de nombreux sang coulé autour d'eux , espérons que sakura reconsidèrent naruto et que celui ci n'est plus d'envie de meurtre sur elle (kitsune no rai:on va devoir tué kakashi aussi il ne veut que crevette meurs hein? Kitsune no ho:... on verra mais je ne pense pas que sa soit sa le problème sa serrer plus tôt comment se débarrasser du corps. kitsune no rai:hn ba c'est pas un problème naruto et sasuke sont la Kitsune no ho:pas faux)

a peine Kakashi avit fini de penser qu'il était déjà devant le bâtiment du hokage;quand ils eurent monté les marchent ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Naruto déjà la mais ce qui attira leur attention fut le corps sur lequel il était assis

-Naruto que fais tu assis sur un corps? demanda Kakashi(Kitsune no ho:j'aime bien la façon dont il le dit kitsune no rai:ouai il as pas de tact on dirait que c'est banal pour lui Kitsune no ho:...kitsune no rai:?tu répond pas? Kitsune no ho... kitsune no rai: au couillons je te cause! Kitsune no ho:... kitsune no rai:OHHHH!dit-il en se rapprochant. Kitsune no ho:et keysuke utilisa la tactique numéro 3 de drague...kitsune no rai:hein? tu fout quoi la? Kitsune no ho: oh tes la tu te sentais pas seul ! Bamm et un poing pour Kitsune no no ho:iteeee non sérieux je lisait le nouveau tome d'icha icha paradise de Jiraya. kitsune no rai:pervers! Kitsune no ho:mais non pis me dit pas que tant as jamais lus. kitsune no rai:...Kitsune no ho:haha! J'ai raison. kitsune no rai:ksssss)

-cette merde c'est crut assez malin pour m'attaquer en traître dit Naruto

-explique dit Sasuke visiblement intéreser et jaloux qu'il arrive a mettre un chunnin a terre

-ok

flash back

Naruto guetter les escalier quand un chunnin passa à côté de lui en lui jetant un regard haineux mais il n'y prêta pas attention et le chunnin continua son chemin;du moins ce qu'il croyait

-pffff ils en prennent du temps!

Soudain le chunnin se retourna kunai en main et attaqua Naruto qui ne fut pas surpris et le para aisément et interposant...un doigt

-co...comment fais tu démon!

-la ferme merdeux cette technique quasiment jamais utiliser car très dangereux permet grâce a une forte dose et pression de chakra dans un membre permet de te protéger de toute attaque tant que la pression et force de chakra de ton adversaire n'est pas plus puissante que la tienne(technique similaire a Tsunade pour sa force surhumaine mais au lieu d'expulser le chakra d'un coup le condense autour du membre a protéger)

-enfoiré!

-la ferme tu parle trop. Et sans plus de cérémonie il assomma.

fin flash back.

-kakashi: Tu veux nous faire croire que tu as battu un chûnin aussi simplement ?

-naruto: bah quoi, y a rien d'étonnant, si ?

-Kakashi: en y réfléchissant, non c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien d'étonnant.( Si sa continue personne ne voudra participer a l'exam chunin)

- Naruto: bon on y va, on a une mission a faire non ?

- kakashi: oui oui allons y


	7. Chapter 7

Dans le bureau de l'hokage

-Bonjour hokage-sama

- Ah kakashi, prêt a faire une mission de rang D ?

- Eh bien a vrai dire, je voudrais avoir une misson de rang C pour pouvoir tester leur niveau et puis ils en ont un peu marre des missions de rang D

- Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir une telle mission? sa sera dur vous savez ?

- Bof si la mission était comme ce ninja de pacotille a l'entrée je vais m'endormir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore kakashi ?

-Si vous le permettez hokage-sama, je vous le raconterai plus tard.

-Soit, voila votre client, veuillez entrer monsieur Tazuna.

Un homme d'environ la soixantaine entra il portait une bouteille de sake.

-C'est quoi sa un ramassis de méga avorton dit Tazuna

-Hn! dit Sasuke

-Hey mais sa va pas de dire des choses comme sa! .dit le bonbon rose

-Je vous conseille de surveiller vos parole le vieux si il y a quelqu'un a mépriser ici c'est la fan girl au cheveu rose

-Euh ok au moins ta du cran et je pense que je vais surveiller la drôle .

-Choix judicieux

Sakura captant enfin qu'on parlait en mal sur elle

-EHH! Sa va pas de parler sur le dos des gens non mais!

-Tien t'as enfin capté tu te sentais pas un peu seul hn. Dit Naruto

-Heeee! je vais te tuer

-Ouai ouai c'est sa va faire dodo chewing -gum

_Qu...

-La ferme Sakura!Dit Sasuke

-Ahh...ehh...ok mais c'est pas pour sa que je te tuerai pas Naruto

pensée de Naruto:La supporter il faut la supporter!Il faut s'aisir le bon moment pour la tué.HAAAAAAAARRRR! Je vais pas pouvoir pensée de Naruto.

Dans le bureau une aura qui réclamait le sang de Sakura(Kitsune no ho:comme par hasard,tu lui donne jusqu'à ou avant qu'elle sa fasse égorger. Kitsune no rai:hmm l'examen chunnin et toi?Kitsune no rai :bien avant tes optimiste toi! Kitsune no rai :ba faut bien qu'elle vive encore un peu. Pensée de Kitsune no ho:note ,le tué si il commence a éprouver de la pitié) oppressait tout ceux de la salle et rendait quasiment l'air irrespirable.

-Kyaaaa! Kakashi-sensei !Naruto veut me tuer!

-Mais non il va te protéger .Dit Kakashi(Kitsune no ho:Vache il est aussi fort en excuse qu'en mensonge)

-Kyaaaa! je vous croie pas!

-Mais elle va se fermer sa méga-gueule celle la!

-Bof vous inquiéter pas Naruto la tuera certainement en route. Dit Sasuke

-Cool!Si il fait sa quand le pont sera a fini je lui offre ce qu'il veut!

-Hoho,.Dit Sasuke

-Pourquoi? Dit Tazuna

-Baaa...

-Si j'ai bien entendu vous m'offrirai ceux que je veux?

-Oui

-Héhé je voudrais alors un ans de portions de ramen Ichiraku

-...

-Je vous l'avait bien dit il est cinglé Dit Sasuke

Pensée de Sandaime:Je me sens seul .Les jeunes de nos jours plus aucune attention pour les vieux. Fin pensée du Sandaime.

-HOoooooo! hurla le Sandaime

Tous ici présent se retournèrent et se turent sauf pot de colle rose (Kitsune no ho:sakura sa veut dire cerisier mon cul ouais on aurait du dire l'appeler kuso no zasshu no(merde hybride)mi chewing-gum mi...quelque chose )

-Kyaaa!

Bam et Naruto l'assoma.

-Merci Naruto

-Hn

-Bon revenons a la mission vous devrez escorter Tazuna au pays des vagues .Kakashi vous donneras les détaille de la mission en route

-hai

Et ils prirent congés avec un sac a patate rose tenu par Naruto trainant au sol.

-kakashi reste ici un moment.

-hai Hokage-sama,vous allez faire vos sac et attendez moi a la porte.

-hai!

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage

-Kakashi, tu n'as pas oublier de me dire quel est cette histoire avec Naruto

-Non Hokage -sama

Il lui narra l'histoire a la fin l'Hokage lui demanda

-Je vois ,un conseille Kakashi surveille le il ne faut pas que les conseiller ou Danzo voit sa puissance sa pourrait mal finir.

-Sous votre respect je pense que cela ne servira a rien.

-Ha et puis je savoir pourquoi?

Il lui passa la fiche avec les résultat du test des clochettes

- ...ok oui je crois que tu as raison mais fait quand même attention tout ninjas ne peut battre un village entier.

-Hai

-Bien tu peux disposer

-Hai

Dix minute plus tard devant la porte du village Kakashi arriva et vus ses élèves prêts et Sakua aussi .Les voyant près a poser des questions il les stoppa.

-Pas de questions en route je vous donnerez les infos de la missions

-Hai

Pendant la route chewing gum ouvrit sa gueule

-Kakashi ou allons nous?

-Au pays des vagues la ou réside Tazuna nous devons l'escorter et le protéger des bandit jusqu'à que ces travaux soit fini.

-Oh...ehhh est qu'on rencontrera des ninjas?

-Non et même si il y en avait je vous protégerais

Pensée Kakashi:même si pour Naruto sa sera plutôt lui qui nous protégeras hahaha Fin pensée de kakashi

(Kitsune no rai: bon ba on va devoir tuer kakashi il a dit qu'il protégerais no ho: ouais ou peut-être que c'est pour qu'elle leurs braille pas dans les oreilles.)

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à que Naruto repère la flaque d'eau .

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui sa me rappelle quand Sasuke te moi nous étions allez Nager.

-Oui tu as raison dit Sasuke comprenant le sens de la phrase

-Arrêter de parler de sa on est en mission dit kakashi

-C'est vrai Kakashi-sensei a raison!

-Oh la ferme dirent en cœur Naruto Sasuke et Tazuna

Elle allait répliquer quand deux ninjas sortirent de la dite flaque et attaquèrent Kakashi qui se fit couper en deux

-Kyaaaaa!KAKASHI-SENSEI!kya!

-... dit Tazuna trop surpris et apeurer.

-Oh la ferme salope et je te donne un mentos!

Et comme par magie elle se tut jusqu'à qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas vrai .Mais bon revenons au combat.

Naruto réagit au quart de tour et ne les laissa pas le temps de riposter qu'il utilisa deux techniques qui décida de l'issus du combat.

-Doton:zanshu no jutsu(technique de la décapitation)

Ses deux adversaires se retrouvèrent coincé avec seulement la tête qui dépassait il les fini en utilisant

-Hyoton:okami no hyôsetsu (loup de glace)

Deux loups de glaces apparurent

-Bouffaient leurs la tête .Dit naruto platement

SPLASH les loups de glaces avaient fait leurs travailles il ne restait que deux fontaine de sang. Devant se carnage Sasuke et tazuna ne purent cacher leurs surprise et Sakura bahh...elle gueule encore et toujours. Quand soudain Kakashi sorti du buisson il dit seulement

-Technique de substitution .Dit Kakashi

Chewing-gum courut se cacher derrière leur sensei.

-Kyaaa! au secours Naruto est un monstre!

-Hahaha je dois avouer que ta pas fait dan la finesse tu aurais pus attendre un peu avant pour savoir qui était leurs cible

-Je fais ce que je veux ,pour leurs cibles c'était Tazuna car a part vous il ne devait pensée qu'il n'y avait personne de puissant et se sont dirigé ver Tazuna. Hé et quand a toi sakura si je ne les avaient pas tuée sa aurait été eux.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu y est aller un peu trop vite dit Sasuke

-Non c'est le même rythme pour mâcher et jeter un chwing-gum

En entendant cette phrase Sakura devint livide ,Naruto la voyant comme ne put quand rajouter un couche.

-Ah tien tu tes reconnut elle est dure la vérité au moins tu ces avec quelle vitesse je te tuerai.

-Haha arrête de plaisanter Naruto dit Kakashi en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Hn ,mais bon Tazuna est si vous nous disiez la vrai nature de cette mission.


	8. Chapter 8

-Euh ba en faites c'est que...

-Abréger!Dit Naruto

-OK OK en faites la d'où je viens le pays est en proie au doutes et à la terreur depuis que Gato a pris le pouvoir.

-Continuer. Dit kakashi

Il lui narra son histoire ainsi que celle du pont qu'il devait construire. Arriver a la fin

-Cette mission passe au rang B voir A si il y a des déserteurs ,nous devons annuler la mission.

-Oui oui Kakashi-sensei a raison il faut rentrer

-Quoi il n'en ai pas question! .Protesta Sasuke

-...

-Tient Naruto tu ne répond pas? Dit kakashi

-...

-Naruto?

Il ne pouvait répondre car il était en conversation avec Kyubi.

-Gamin la façon dont tu as exterminer c'est ninjas me plaît ,c'est pourquoi je...

-Quoi tu veux des carottes?

-ARGGGGGGGG ! Tu peux pas rester sérieux une seconde!

-OK OK pas la peine de t'énerver bon continue.

-Hn bon vu façons dont tu les as exterminer me plait je t'offre mon sabre.

Et un sabre apparu devant Kyubi et vola jusqu'à naruto. Le sabre devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt le manche était serti de rubis le fourreau était noir avec de fin trait doré représentant neuf queue , la lame quand a elle était d'un noir ténèbres avec gravé en rouge qui luisait les kanji génocide.

-Se sabre a divers propriété dont l'une est de d'augmenter son pouvoir destructeur en se nourrissant du sang de ses victimes quand au autres capacités sa sera a toi de les découvrir

Kyubi se surprit a voir un sourire malsain sur le visage du blond .

-Je sens que je vais m'amuser et je pense aussi avoir trouver ma première victime huhuhu

Pensée de Kyubi: houa se gamin est de loin le plus sadique que j'ai jamais vus .Fin pensée de Kyubi

-Kyubi

-?

-Comment s'appelle se sabre?

Avec un sourire carnassier il lui répondit.

-Minagoroshi (génocide)

-Minagoroshi sa sonne bien

-Hn bon maintenant laisse moi ton prof et tes coéquipiers parlent d'un truc qui ne te fera pas forcément plaisir.

-?OK je m'en vais

Retour à la réalité

Naruto sentit de léger picotement sur son bras droit il y regarda il y avait un tatouage avec le kanji Kyubi en rouge il ne put s'attarder dessus qu'il entendit la voie de Kyubi lui parlait ''huhu c'est un petit cadeau cela sera plus pratique pour le transporter'' Naruto sourit mes fut vite tirée de ses pensée par Kakashi

-Naruto tu nous as fait peur qu'est que tu avait?

-Rien j'étais en conversation avec vous savez qui, mais le plus important qu'est qui se passe

-Tu ne devrais pas parler avec ''lui'' tu va finir comme ''lui'' mais bon ce qui se passe est bien Tazuna nous a menti en ce qui concerne la mission elle n'est plus de rang C mais B voir A et nous attendions ton avis pour savoir si nous devons rentrer ou continuer.

-hn qu'est qu'ils ont répondu eux ?

-Et bien pour moi je m'en fous ,Sasuke veut continuer et Sakura veut expressivement rentrer

-Si tu ne dis pas qu'on rentre je te tue naruto Dit Sakura

-Comme si tu en étais capable mais bon concernant la mission on continue.

-A la je te reconnais bien Naruto . Dit Sasuke

-Non moi je suis pas d'accord il nous as menti on devrait le laisser ici et pui s pourquoi vous écouter se monstre...

Elle ne finir sa phrase qu'elle dut pousser un cri de douleur car Naruto lui avait fait une belle Balafre a la joue gauche en utilisant minagoroshi.

Elle allait protester quand Naruto la devança .

-Que se soit clair tu ne m'aime pas je ne t'aime pas que tu veuille quitté la mission rien a foutre du moment que tu viens pas dire que c'est la faute de Tazuna et en m'insultant .Si je reprend en train d'insulter quelle qu'un qui nous aide au cours de la mission tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec une simple balafre,suis je assez clair?

-Ou..ou

-J'AI PAS ENTENDU!

-Oui...

-bien donc nous continuons la mission ,il dit tous sa en faisant disparaître son sabre.

-Houa chapeau Naruto même si je désapprouve se que tu viens de faire. Mais j'ai une questions d'où te viens se sabre?

-Cadeau de vous savez qui pour le carnage que j'ai fait avec les deux ninjas

Pensée de Kakashi: Brrr si Kyubi commence a l'apprécier en plus de son pouvoir hors norme il sera invincible. Fin pensée de Kakashi

Pensée de Sasuke: Trop fort j'ai du mal a le reconnaître mais sa déchire,je me demande bien pourquoi il ne dit pas que c'est un cadeau de Kyubi. Surement parce que crevette n'est pas au courant et que si il la tue il voudrais lui faire la surprise? Oui je pense que c'est sa. Fin pensée de Sasuke

Pensée de Sakura:j'en étais sur c'est un monstre il faut que je saisisse le bon moment pour le faire arrêter Fin pensée de Sakura

Pensée de Tazuna:et merde si sa continue comme sa je vais être obliger de lui payer ses un an de ramen Fin pensée de Tazuna.

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais reprenons la route Dit Kakashi

La route se passa sans encombre jusqu'à ce que la brume se lève .Soudain une épée géante faucha se qui avait en horizontale se qu'il y avait sur sa trajectoire .L'homme qui était a l'origine de ce coups sortie des buissons et dis

-Et bien il était plus facile que prévus dit un homme torse nue avec des bandage lui recouvrant le bas du visage

-Qui crois tu enterrer comme sa toi? Dis Naruto sautant en face de l'ennemi entouré du reste de son équipes.

-Quand...comment?

-Quand bien dix min avant que tu nous repère comment avec un multiclonage doublé d'un Henge .

-Et bien tu m'impressionne Kakashi mais le morveux de ton groupe a l'air de se vanter comme si c'était lui qui l'avait fait.

-Tien je viens de me souvenir de toi Momoshi Zabuza l'un des sept épéiste de Kiri .Statut :déserteur pour tentative d'assassinat contre le mizukage. Au est quand a mon élève c'est lui qui ta repérer et exécuter le muticlonage etc 'est aussi lui qui a tué les deux frères démons de Kiri.

-Haha la bonne blague un minus comme lui n'aurait pas pu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un coup dans l'estomac a une vitesse prodigieuse qui le projeta sue l'eau.

-Alors maintenant tu te la ramène moins. Dit Naruto

-Ksss je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles !.DIT-il en faisant cinq misubushin et en attaquant Naruto de tous les côtés

-Pfff c'est toujours les faibles qui se la ramène le plus .Dit-il en esquivant les coups des cinq clones et en prenant appuie sur le bras du dernier et envoyant ses pieds dans le visage du vrai qui esquiva avec plus ou moins de facilité. Cette enchainement dura au moins cinq min jusqu'à que Naruto en ait marre et décide d'en finir.

-Tu m'ennuie,raiton :ori no taru(cage de foudre) Zabuza se fit piéger dans la cage ne se doutant pas qu'un môme puisse utiliser des technique d'aussi au niveau.

-Argg! Enfoiré !

-La ferme j'ai dit futon: kiatsu no jutsu (technique de la pression atmosphérique) ,Zabuza s'encastra violemment dans le sol suite a la pression de l'air qui s'exerçait sur lui. Naruto avançât alors vers lui en désactivant l'ori no taru sabre en main près a l'égorger quand soudain plusieurs senbon se plantèrent dans Zabuza.

-Je ne l'ai senti que quand il a lancé son attaque,qui est-il? Se dit-il

Un jeune ninja se prétendant chasseur de déserteur arriva , pris le corps avec lui et s'en alla.

-Et bien et bien tu nous as impressionner Naruto dit Kakashi

Pensée de Kakashi:La honte un genin qui protège son sensei sa ne doit pas se savoir ou sa serais la honte Fin pensée de Kakashi dégouté

-Hn répondit Naruto

Sasuke de son côté bouillait de rage et d'admiration. De rage car il ne pouvait supporter que Naruto soit plus fort que lui alors que naruto n'était pas née de deux parents Uchiwa et d'admiration car il fallait bien le reconnaître Naruto était très puissant et ne s'en vanter pas mais aidait Sasuke a s'améliorer.

Quand a Sakura ba avant de se faire attaquer Naruto lui avait placer le sceau du mutisme pour quelle ne puisse pas parler jusqu'à que l'utilisateur l'annule.

(Kitsune no rai : bas dis donc je savais pas que Naruto était si puissant. Kitsune no ho :grrrrrrr .Kitsune no rai :qu'est qu'il y a? Kitsune no ho:ce qu'il y a et bien c'est qu'il a pas tuer Sakura bon même si il l'aurait pas tuer il aurait pus lui couper un doigt ou la rendre aveugle . Kitsune no rai : ouais je sais pas non plus pourquoi mais bon pas la peine de se poser des questions. Kitsune no ho: hn)

Après cette incident l'équipe continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver en vue de la maison de Tazuna .Arriver a son domicile il furent accueillis par Tsunami et Inari qui ce dernier jeta un regard noir au ninjas que Naruto soutenu ,dès qu'ils furent entrés Naruto assomma sakura et enleva le sceau sous l'incompréhension général et allait ouvrir la porte pour partir s'entraîner quand Sasuke l'appela.

-Pourquoi ta fais sa tu aurais pus très bien enlever le sceau sans l'assommé ?

-Pour quelle me gueule dans les oreilles ? Non merci

-Ou vas tu Naruto-san ne reste tu pas manger?demanda Tsunami

-Non merci mais j'ai besoin de m'entrainer et de méditer

Après qu'il fut sorti la soirée se passa sans embauche si on excepte le fait que chewing-gum brailler pour un oui et pour un non et le fait que Naruto n'était toujours pas rentrer ce qui inquiéta les autres sauf sakura qui était content d'être débarrasser du ''monstre'' comme elle l'appelle et Sasuke qui disait qu'il avait l'habitude rentrer que le lendemain de ces nuits d'entraînement.

Du coté de Naruto:

-Kss fait chier! même si j'en avais pas l'air sa m'as quand même vachement épuiser se combat,il faut que j'y remédie.

Il entra alors en converse avec Kyubi.

-Kyubi

-Que me veut-tu gamin?

-J'ai entendu parler qu'il existait des ninjutsu d'invocation mais je sais juste que le sceau de du sabre est une invocation je ne me suis pas plus renseignez.

-Les invocations servent a toute chose a invoquer une arme comme tu la dis mais aussi a invoquer un animal d'une famille spécifique en signant un contrat qui t'aidera en combat .

-Hn je vois n'aurais tu pas un contrat sur toi par hasard?

Kyubi lui fit un de ses sourire carnassier dont il avait le secret.

-Si celui de ma famille ,mais je ne pense pas pouvoir te le donner.

-Pourquoi?

-De un un parce que tu n'as pas assez d'endurance comme tu las dis et donc dès que tu aurais utiliser la technique tu serais une cibles faciles, de deux car depuis mon emprisonnement ma famille voient de moins en moins les humains et de trois car tu dois le méritais.

-...et comment puis je faire?

-Huhu je vais te donnez ce rouleau contenant quelque technique démoniaques de faibles niveau pour mon clan mais qui pour les humains sont considérés comme surpuissante. Mais pour le lire tu devras concentré de mon chakra dans tes yeux car les humains ne savent pas lire le langage démoniaque.

Et de la même façon que le sabre était apparu le rouleau en fit de même il n'était pas très il avait la taille des rouleau qu'on donne pour les missions .Il attrapa dit merci a Kyubi et rejoint le monde réel. Il sentit qu'il avait le rouleau en main . Il s'empressa de le rouleau et constata qu'il ne connaissait pas ces symboles il utilisa le conseil de Kyubi et arriva a le lire comme si c'était sa langue .

-Première technique :griffes du démon. Concentré son chakra maléfique dans ses mains jusqu'au doigt ou il faudra l'affiné et l'allonger.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait.

Comme Sasuke l'avait prévus Naruto ne revint pas une fois de la nuit .Le lendemain matin .


	9. Chapter 9

Du coté de Naruto:

-Kss fait chier! même si j'en avais pas l'air sa m'as quand même vachement épuiser se combat,il faut que j'y remédie.

Il entra alors en converse avec Kyubi.

-Kyubi.

-Que me veut-tu gamin?

-J'ai entendu parler qu'il existait des ninjutsu d'invocation mais je sais juste que le sceau de du sabre est une invocation je ne me suis pas plus renseignez.

-Les invocations servent a toute chose a invoquer une arme comme tu la dis mais aussi a invoquer un animal d'une famille spécifique en signant un contrat qui t'aidera en combat .

-Hn je vois n'aurais tu pas un contrat sur toi par hasard?

Kyubi lui fit un de ses sourire carnassier dont il avait le secret.

-Si celui de ma famille ,mais je ne pense pas pouvoir te le donner.

-Pourquoi?

-De un parce que tu n'as pas assez d'endurance comme tu las dis et donc dès que tu aurais utiliser la technique tu serais une cibles faciles, de deux car depuis mon emprisonnement ma famille voient de moins en moins les humains et de trois car tu dois le méritais.

-...et comment puis je faire?

-Huhu je vais te donnez ce rouleau contenant quelque technique démoniaques de faibles niveau pour mon clan mais qui pour les humains sont considérés comme surpuissante. Mais pour le lire tu devras concentré de mon chakra dans tes yeux car les humains ne savent pas lire le langage démoniaque. Ce rouleau ne doit contenir que deux, trois techniques mais qui pour un humain sont de rang A voir S.

Et de la même façon que le sabre était apparu le rouleau en fit de même il n'était pas très il avait la taille des rouleau qu'on donne pour les missions .Il attrapa dit merci a kyubi et rejoint le monde réel. Il sentit qu'il avait le rouleau en main . Il s'empressa de le rouleau et constata qu'il ne connaissait pas ces symboles il utilisa le conseil de Kyubi et arriva a le lire comme si c'était sa langue .

-Première technique taijustu ,niveau akuma un :griffes du démon. Concentré son chakra maléfique dans ses mains jusqu'au doigt ou il faudra l'affiné et l'allonger jusqu'à l'avoir le plus tranchant possible ,pour les non démons changer la nature de son chakra en maléfique en utilisant sa haine ,sa colère ,sa tristesse. Permet d'empoisonner son adversaire rien qu'avec une égratignure.

-Pff tu parle d'une technique il avait raison quand il disait que c'était de rang A voir S pour les humains mais bons c'est pas impossible,bon avant de m'entrainer je vais regarder les deux autres techniques.

deuxième technique genjutsu , niveau akuma trois :concentré du chakra démoniaque dans sa gorge et l'expulser en prononçant les paroles suivantes: ''puissance des ténèbres j'en invoque a votre puissance pour dévorer l'âme de ma victime ''(tous sa en langage démoniaque ce qui n'est pas chose facile).Pour les non démoniaque utiliser la même méthode que dans la première technique .Permet de détruire l'âme de l'adversaire a conditions qu'il soit humain ou que la volonté de la personne viser soit moins forte que celle de l'utilisateur.

-Ola je suis pas sorti de l'auberge mais bon j'aurais déjà mon cobaye rose pour les expérimenter . Bon passons a la dernière.

Mais avant qu'il ne put commencer a la lire Kyubi lui dit seulement cette phrase '' huhuhu cette sera l'une de tes préférer huhu...''

-Mais qu'est qui veut dire par la?

Il ne chercha pas plus et lis la suite.

Troisième technique pour les jinchurikis ,ninjutsu: effectuer les mudras coq tigre singes serpent suivi du mudras démoniaque puis tout en regardant votre adversaire l'envoyer dans une autre dimension ou il n'y a que votre démon et la cible.

Avec une lueur dans les yeux : il avait raison sa va être une de mes préféré huhu.

Bon c'est pas tout sa mais il faut que je me mette au travail je vais faire des clones sa sera plus rapides.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait trois cent clones apparurent ils leurs donna les ordres.

-Soixante quinze clones pour la première technique idem pour la deuxième et la troisième quand au reste venais avec moi car ils l'auront appris il disparaitrons et donc la fatigue se fera ressentir ,c'est pourquoi vous méditerais en assimilant le plus d'information et en disparaissant quand vous serez au niveau critique .Est ce clair?

-Hai.

-Bien alors commencer.

L'entrainement dura de vingt heure jusqu'à une heure du matin ou le dernier clone disparut il s'endormit sous le coup de la fatigue pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain sentant une présence . Qui approchais sa main de lui. Il saisit sa main et ouvrit les yeux sharingans enclencher sentant que la personne en face de lui n'avait pas une aura qui n'avait pas coûter au sang.

-Oh excuse moi je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Il allait se détendre jusqu'à se qu'il se rappelle de son aura et que kyubi l'appelle ,il le rejoint.

-Que me veut-tu kyubi?

-Je sais que tu as reconnu son aura mais il y a une chose que tu ignore.

-Quoi donc?

-Il est dans la même situation que toi c'est aussi un jinchuriki.

-Quoi mais de qui?

-De Sanbi le démon a trois queues.

-!

Retour a la réalité:

-Quelque chose ne vas pas? Dit l'étranger.

-Ne fait pas l'innocent je sais que c'était toi se sois disant chasseur de déserteur et je sais aussi ce que tu abrite au fond de toi.

-? Co...Comment sais tu ce qu'il y a en moi.

-Et bien disons que je suis dan s le même cas que toi ,toi tu es l'hôte de Sanbi moi je suis l'hôte de Kyubi.

Le visage de l'inconnu devint livide si ce qu'il dit est vrai alors il n'aurait aucune chance contre lui. Kyubi aussi sentait la peur de Sanbi a travers le gosse.

-Mais bon ce n'est pas le plus important ,qui es tu et pourquoi travaille tu pour Zabuza a en jugé par ton aura elle est tous le contraire de la sienne.

-Je...Je me nomme haku et pour ce qui concerne le fait que je travaille avec Zabuza je lui doit la vie.

-Explique toi?

Et il lui narra son histoire qui surprit et mis en colère Naruto sur le fait qu'il était sa raison de vivre.

-C'est n'importe quoi!Il te considère comme son arme et toi tu trouve sa naturel tu l'en remercie!

-Il est le seul qui me respecte un tant sois peu si je pouvais je partirais mais pour aller ou!Dit haku avec de léger tremblement.

-Lors de notre prochain affrontement tu trahira Zabuza et me rejoindra quand tu m'auras rejoint j'expliquerais le reste de la situation a la équipe et il comprendrons .D'accord?

-Ha...hai !

-Bien c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois retourner a la maison on se voit lors de l'affrontement?

-Hai.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Dix minutes plus trad il arriva a la maison et surpris une conversation ou Inari crié sur Sasuke.

-Vous n'êtes que des bandes d'idiots les héros n'existent pas vous allez tous vous faire tuer!hurla la t-il en pleur.

C'est se moment que choisi Naruto pour intervenir.

-C'est toi l'idiot! Les héros existent et même si ils sont accablé au mur il ne fuit pas comme tu le fait ils sont près a donnez leurs vie pour leurs patrie et les êtres qu'ils chérissent.

Inari n'en pouvant plus courra dans sa chambre en pleur bientôt suivis de sa mère qui partit le consoler.

Tazuna leurs expliqua alors leurs histoire qui chamboula toute l'équipe excepté Naruto trop en colère. Dès qu'il eut fini de son histoire naruto attira son équipes a part Sakura. Celle -ci allez protestez mais Naruto l'anticipa en l'assommant.

-Bien maintenant que la furie est calme j'ai a vous parler.

-Cela doit être sérieux pour que tu nous réunissent dit Kakashi.

-En effet lors de mon entrainement je me suis endormi exténuer quand je me suis réveiller j'ai ressenti la présence du chasseur de déserteur de la dernières fois mais Kyubi m'as appeler pour me signaler qu'il était comme moi .

-?

-?

-Il es le jinchuriki du démons a trois queues Sanbi.

Cette révélation jeta un froid parmi les deux shinobis.

-Quoi mais on est dan la merde alors hurlèrent les deux ninjas.

-La FERME!

-...

-...

Après ce petit début de discussion il leur parla du reste de la conversation et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui .Suite a cela Kakashi emmena ces trois élèves dans la forêt pour les entrainer a monter aux arbres .Naruto n'y participa car vus qu'il davias déjà le faire l'autorisa a continué son entrainement .

Du cotés de Sakura et Sasuke.

Sakura avait réussi a monté du premier coup (Kitsune no ho :normal quand on est un chewing-gum on adhère a tout),Sasuke lui peinait a y arriver mais progressa a chaque tentative si bien qu'en a peine une heure trente il arriva au sommet de l'arbre.

Du cotés de Naruto.

Naruto lui testait ses techniques qu'il avait appris hier.

Nimpo:kagizume no akuma.

Et il courut tranchait l'arbre en face de lui mais a sa surprise ce ne fut pas que l'arbre viser qui se coupa mais aussi la dizaine qui suivis.

-Bon ba...euh...cool.

Il trouva ensuite deux animaux sur qui il utilisa ses deux autre technique pour la troisième il y arriva facilement mais pour l'autre ce fut moin facile car il ne maitrisait que neuf fois sur dix les paroles.

Heureux de son entrainement il entra en contact avec kyubi pour lui faire tenir sa promesse.

-Que veux tu Naruto?

-J'ai appris les techniques que tu m'avais demander je voudrais signer le contrat d'invocation .

-Ha oui c'est vrai tient signe le avec ton sang.

Le rouleau apparut que Naruto s'empressa vite de le signer une fois fait son avant-bras droit le brula il y regarda de plus près et vit un autre tatouage représenta la race de Kyubi avec neuf queues partant de son coude pour se rejoindre dans le creux de sa main.

-C'est plus pratique lui dit Kyubi.

Il répondit par l'affirmative et salua son démon avant de sans aller.


	10. Chapter 10

De retour a la réalité il entendit les dernières consigne de Kyubi ''ton tatouages remplaces les mudras tu as juste a concentré ton chakra et aussi dis leurs que tu est mon hôte car je ne pense pas que en ressortiras vivant vus que mes semblables ont une rancunes contres les humains.

-Hai.

Dès qu'il eut fini ses pensée il concentra assez pour invoquer un renard ni trop grand comme Kyubi ni trop petit.

-Invocation!

Un grand panache de fumée se forma laissant apparaître un renard argenté de six mètres de haut avec deux yeux rouge sang avec leur pupille fendu derrière lui fouetté quatre queue.

-OU SUIS QUE FAIS JE DANS LE MONDE DE HUMAINS?

-C'est moi qui tes invoquer.

Le renard remarqua enfin l'humain est allez l'écraser quand il dit.

-Je suis l'hôte de Kyubi-sama si tu me tue tu le tue clair?

-Grrrrr je comprend mieux comment tu as pus m'invoquer .

-Exacte Kyubi-sama m'as fait passer une série d'épreuves en m'apprenant des techniques démoniaque que si je réussissait a apprendre m'accorderais le droit de passer un contrat avec votre famille.

-Et qui me dit que tu n'as pas dérober le rouleau qui me dit que Kyubi-sama te fait confiance.

-En ce qui concerne le rouleaux il n'y a qu'un membre d'une famille qui peut le donner et a part Kyubi je ne vois personne et pur ce qui est de la confiance regarde.

Tous en disant ces mots il invoqua le sabre que Kyubi lui avait offert.

-Qu...c'est le sa...

-Le sabre de Kyubi-sama il me la donner suite a un massacre.

-Bien je te fais confiance mais que les choses soit clair si tu nous trahis que kyubi-sama ou pas soit enfermer en toi je te tue est clair?

-Très clair.

-Bien quel est ton nom?

-Naruto Namikaze Uchiwa et toi?

-Kinta.

L'après midi ils consacrèrent pour mieux se connaître et il se révéla qu'il avait plusieurs point commun. Le soir venu ils se dirent au revoir et promirent de se recontacter .Naruto rentra avec le sourire au lèvre heureux de cette journée. Arriver devant la maison il vit Kakashi-sensei l'attendre.

-Yo.

-Yo Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me chercher?

-J'allais le faire quand j'ai senti un immense source de chakra a côtés de toi mais je me suis raviser en voyant que vous ne vous battez pas.

-Hn.

-Qui est-es?

-Mon invocation .

-Tu as signer un pacte avec quelle famille?

-Celle de Kyubi.

- Brrrr.

-Bof pas la peine de faire cette tête ils sont simpa.

-Hn j'aimerais bien voir sa.

-Hn ,ho pourquoi vous êtes dehors?

-Sakura n'arrête pas de crier et puis j'avais besoin de prendre un bol d'air.

Naruto en s'adossant au même mur que Kakashi.

-Vous vous recueillez aussi mentalement pour Obito et Rin non?

-Qu...comment le sais tu?

-Lors de l'épreuve de clochettes avant que vous arriviez je vous ait vus a la stèle murmurant le nom de deux personnes j'en ai conclus qu'il était mort.

Devant le silence qui accompagna cette phrase Naruto rajouta.

-C'était vos coéquipier non?

-...oui.

-Allez il faut pas être triste comme sa moi aussi j'ai perdu beaucoup de proche hormis mes parents et je sia s qu'il faut continué d'avancer et non de brouillait du noir avec les démons du passé.

-Tu as certainement raison.

-Hn bon c'est pas tout mais je vais rentrer je meurs de faim.

Kakashi souri a cette réplique et une fois que Naruto fut rentré il prononça cette unique phrase.

-Obito ,Rin vous me manquer mais peut-être a t-il peut-être est-il tant de tourner la page?

Du côtés de Naruto.

Quand il rentra il vit Sakura courir après Sasuke celui-ci dès qu'il vu Naruto se cacha derrière lui.

-Qu'est qui se passe pour quelle te fasse peur?

-J'étais en train de dormir quand je me suis réveiller en l'entendant arriver elle voulait me teindre les cheveux en rose ARRG!

-C'est bon j'ai compris n'en rajoute je m'en occupe.

-Hai

Sakura arriva comme une furibonde en voyant Sasuke cacher derrière Naruto.

-Donne moi Sasuke Naruto no bakemono (naruto le monstre).

Splash!

Naruto venait de lui couper la main gauche.

-Argggggg!

-...

-Pourquoi ta fais sa enf...

-Fuinjustu: mogon sôkei(silence totale).

-Pour répondre a ta question petite conne je t'avais prévenus insulte ou essaye de faire encore une chose contre la volonté des autres et j'aggrave ton cas .Maintenant si tu as compris je vais t'enlever le sceau et tu ira dehors voir Kakashi-sensei pour qu'il te soigne si jamais je t'entend avant qu tu sorte je te tue. Clair?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Bien,KAI!

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put voir Kakashi-sensei.

Dès qu'il la vu il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant son état.

-encore un coup de Naruto se dit-il.

Arriver devant Kakashi elle lui parlait tellement vite qu'il ne comprit rien.

-Ho du calme le malabar tu te calme et je te donne un malabar au cassis le temps que je te soigne.

Elle répondit par l'affirmative Kakashi fut alors obliger de lui donner son dernier malabar qu'elle s'empressa de manger et a la surprise de Kakashi pendant un moment le bout de ses cheveux changea de couleur pour prendre celle du cassis.

Ouah il avait raison c'est vraiment une hybride elle s'adapte au goût de ses congénères .Pensa Kakashi ahuri.

Après l'avoir soignez il restèrent encore un peu dehors le temps qu'elle souffre moins.(KItsune no ho:merde il fait preuve de compassion on va devoir le buter .Kitsune no rai:mais non ca la juste surpris que Naruto ait raison).

Du cotés de Naruto.

Sasuke se retira de derrière et regarda la main sur le sol.

-Ouah tu y es pas aller de main morte. Hahaha!

-Stupide le jeu de mot Sasuke.

-...Mais tes quand même dans la Sasuke en reprenant son air neutre.

-Et pourquoi?

-Bah déjà Kakashi-sensei vas pas être content et puis ceux qui habite ici non plus.

-Bof pour ce qui est de Kakashi-sensei il me diras juste que la prochaine fois je le fais autre part et pour les habitants ci i l sont pas contents ces leurs problème.

Au même moment Tsunami arriva et poussa un cris en voyant une main et dus sang sur le plancher.

-ARGGGG!

-Je te l'avais dit .Dit Sasuke.

-Mais non tu verra .Lui dit Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici? Demanda Tsunami affolé.

Naruto lui narra se qui c'était passé et a la surprise de Sasuke elle répondit.

-Ok d'accord la prochaine fois évite de le faire dans la maison le sang de chewing-gum a du mal a partir.

-Hn j'y penseraient.

- Hoho! Attendez il y a une main sur vote plancher et sa vous affole a plus que sa?

-Si sa aurait été quelqu'un d'autre oui mais les chewing-gum non.

Naruto soudain intéressé.

-Parce qu'il y en a s plusieurs en plus?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Non comme sa.

-Oh non oh non je le sens mal Naruto tu vas quand même pas faire une chasse dit Sasuke.

-Mais non du moins je pense pas.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais il faudrait quand même rangeait avant que papa et Inari ne descendent.

-Hn.

-Hn.

Après ceci fait Ils montèrent tous les trois se couchez suivis cinq minutes plus tard de Kakashi et Sakura.

Le lendemain il accompagnèrent Tazuna au chantier quand une épaisse brume apparut.

-C'est le dernier combat dit Naruto.

-Oui.

-Hn.

-Tu as surement raison petit.

-C'est...

-Ta gueule crevette.

Et sur cette note joyeuse que Zabuza apparut avec a ses côtés Haku. Cette arrivé ne surprit pas l'équipe a part Sakura au grand étonnement .Il allait dire quelque chose quand une volé de Kunai alla dans sa direction il sauta pour les éviter mais ce fut son erreur car Kakashi et Sasuke l'attaquèrent de part et autre sharingans activer se qui surprit Zabuza qui demanda de l'aide.

-Haku!Mon arme occupe toi d'eux!

-Non je suis avec eux maintenant.

-Enfoiré de traite je te tuerais!

Suite a cette phrase Haku se lançât dans l'assaut et il ne fallut que quelque katon hyoton et doton pour en venir a bout il mourus décapiter. Quand ils revint quand même essoufflé avec un regard commun avec Naruto ils écartèrent Tazuna et s'en allèrent pour ne laisser que Naruto et sakura.

Du côtés de Kakashi et co.

-Maître Kakashi je ne vois toujours pas comment je pourrais faire partis de votre équipe alors qu'elle ne doit contenir que trois guenins Dit Haku.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand Naruto s'occupe de tout.

-Hai.

Revenons a Naruto.

Tous en sortant son sabre ce qui fit pâlir Sakura il dit .

-Sakura il est tant d'en finir Haku prendra ta place.

-Qu..qu...qu mais attend!

SPLASH!

Son autre main venait d'être coupé.

-argggggg!

-Ho...c'est pas marrant tient .Nimpo akuma no kagizume .

Splash !Les jambes de Sakura furent tranchées , elle rampaient pour lui échappait laissant derrière elle un tapis rouge pour Naruto.

-Bon fini de jouer dit-il

Nimpo invocation ! Kinta apparaît !

Pouf Un renard de plus de six mètres de haut apparue terrorisant encore plus le manchot rose.

-Pourquoi m'as tu appeler naruto?

-Carnage rose.

-Cool.

Et sans plus ne cérémonie le renard écrasa Sakura qui mourra sur le coup ,Naruto connaissant déjà la fin partie quand il entendu.

-Saloperie tu vas dégager!

-Qui a t-il Kinta?

-Ce qu'il y a le truc que j'ai écrasé veut pas se décoller de ma queue et en plus sa a une odeur de merde.

-Ta qu'a bouffer ce qui est coller.

-Je mange pas n'importe quoi merci!

-Ok ok bah soit tu le bouffe soit on te rase la queue.

-Qu...bon d'accord je la bouffe mais je me vengerais.

-Hn.

Et il avala les reste coller sur sa queue de Sakura .Suite a cela Kinta se révoqua et Naruto partit rejoindre les autres.

-Tu en a mis du temps Naruto lui dit Sasuke.

-C'est pas de ma faute si mon invocation ces plains que sa collait et puait.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur même Haku et Tazuna qui avait été mis au courant de ce que conter faire Naruto.

-Naruto tu as dis que tu avis une invocations laquelle?dit Sasuke.

-Celle des renards j'ai signer un pacte avec la famille de Kyubi.

-La chance.

-Hn.

Et ils rentrèrent les jours suivant se passa sans problème jusqu'au jour ou il eurent fini le pont Gato et ses mercenaires arrivèrent et se firent massacrer par l'équipe sept, a la fin du combat Inari arriva vers Naruto et lui dit.

-naruto nii-chan gomen pour ne pas t'avoir crut pour ce qui concerner les héros.

-Se n'est pas grave l'important c'est que tu as comprit Dit Naruto en souriant.

-Hai je deviendrais fort tu me promet de revenir nous voir.

-Hai.

Et sur ce mot de fin que l'équipe sept partit en direction de Konoha.

(Kitsune no ho: amen Naruto de nous avoir débarrasser de cette malédiction rose YAHAAA! Kitsune no rai: tu fais quoi?Kitsune no ho je vénèrent Naruto il l'as enfin tuée YAHAAA! Kitsune no rai :qu...YAHAAA! je vais chercher le saké. Kitsune no ho :hn YAHAA!).


	11. Chapter 11

**Quelques jours plus tard l'équipe sept arriva en vue des portes de Konoha.**

**-Enfin de retour .Dit Sasuke.**

**-Oui près pour ta nouvelle vie HakuDit Kakashi en souriant.**

**-Ou...oui.**

**-Je suis sur que la première chose que tu vas faire en rentrant Naruto c'est aller cher Ichiraku dit Sasuke.**

**Naruto s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route avec ses yeux qui faisaient un drôle de mélange, en effet ses yeux étaient comme le sharingan mais avec la pupille fendue qui brillait.**

**-Ah l'enfoiré!**

**-Qu'est qu'il y a Naruto demanda Haku**

**-On est parti sans que cette enfoiré de Tazuna me donne l'argent pour un an de Ramen!**

**-Oh c'est que sa Dit Haku ne voyant pas le mouvement de recule de Sasuke et Kakashi.**

**-Bah pourquoi vous reculez vous deux? Dit Haku a l'adresse des fuyards.**

**Ils ne purent que montrer du doigt Naruto,Haku se demanda se qu'il se passait se retourna et se prit un poing concentré de chakra dans le ventre ce qui le fit atterir dans le bureau du Sandaime.**

**-...tu y es pas allé un peu fort là Naruto ?Demanda Kakashi .**

**-Mais non et puis il n'avait qu'a pas dire sa!**

**-Pff dit Sasuke.**

**-Bon on y va les jeunes Dit Kakashi.**

**-Hai.**

**-Hai.**

**En passant par les toits ne voulant pas de suite revoir leur ami pour l'instant ils arrivèrent 5 min plus tard arrivé devant la porte de l'Hokage il purent voir un énorme trou .**

**-Et ba dis donc tu y est aller a fond ou quoi?demanda Sasuke.**

**-La ferme répondit se dernier.**

**Kakashi toqua sur ceux qu'il restait de la porte en attendirent le entrer significatif de l'Hokage pour rentrer.**

**-Entrer.**

**-Au rapport Hokage-sama dit Kakashi.**

**-Bien mais je ne vois pas votre dernier membre?**

**-Et bien comment dire...Dit Kakashi .**

**-Je l'ai tué sur avis général de l'équipe et celui qui a traverser votre bureau est notre nouveau coéquipier.**

**-Je m'en douté un peu pour ce qu'il est de votre nouveau coéquipier je l'ai fait envoyer a l'hôpital il avait plusieurs os cassés.**

**-Hn.**

**-Mais concernant la mort de Sakura il faudrait rapatrier son corps pour ses parents.**

**-Impossible dit Naruto. Mon invocation a bouffé les restes.**

**-Quelle invocation?**

**-Les démons renards.**

**-!Je..e vois bon vous pouvez disposer je dirais a ses parents que son corps a été calciner par un déserteur de la feuille.**

**-Hai.**

**-Hn.**

**-Hn.**

**Sorti du bureau de l'hokage Naruto rentra au domaine, Sasuke alla prévenir Haku qu'il logerait au domaine et Kakashi rentra chez lui**. **Un peu plus tard, Sasuke rentra au domaine après avoir obtenu d'Haku qu'il sortira dans une semaine.**

**- Dis Naruto, comment t'as fait pour tuer Sakura ?**

**- C'est gore j'espère pour toi que t'as pas manger.**

**Il lui raconta la fin malheureuse de Sakura(Kitsune no rai: Non je déconne c'est magnifique ahahahahah un ryuuketsu rose huhuhuhu sugoi ! kitsune no ho: et c'est moi qui suis sadique ?) et Sasuke n'en pouvant plus alla vomir dans les toilettes.**

**- Alors sa va mieux ?**

**- Ouaip mais bon t'as vraiment fais ça?**

**- Bah ouais et pour être sincère, j'ai adoré huhuhuhuhu !**

**- Enfin bref, Haku sortira dans une semaine.**

**-Hn moi sa m'aurait prit un jour au grand max.**

**- Ouais mais bon t'es plus résistant.**

**- Bon je vais m'entraîner.**

**- Ok moi aussi.**

**- Hn**

**Quand ils furent séparés, Naruto entra en contact avec Kyubi.**

**-Que me veut tu gaki?**

**-J'ai une demande et une information.**

**-Qu'est-ce?**

**-Concernant ma demande, je voudrais que tu m'apprenne d'autre technique démoniaque et deuxièmement je voudrais savoir si il existait une autres évolution au sharingan ou d'autres technique concernant le mangekyou.**

**-...Et bien concernant ta demande tu n'as pas encore la puissance nécessaire mais je pourrais t'apprendre une technique dévastatrice au sabre .Et oui il existe une évolution au Sharingan même deux, le sharingan de lumière et le sharingan des ténèbres.**

**-Comment puis je les obtenir?**

**-Pour avoir une de ces deux évolution il faut que tu est Dieux comme parent pour avoir celui de lumière et pour celui des ténèbres il faut que tu est un Démon comme parent.**

**-Hn je vois donc je ne peux en avoir aucun.**

**-Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, la logique le voudrais mais vu que je suis emprisonnait en toi mon esprit mon sang et ma puissance sont entrain de se mélanger au tien, par concéquent...**

**-Par conséquent il y a moyen pour que je l'ai.**

**-Certes mais je n'ai jamais vu personne y arriver si tu réussi tu serais bien le seul .**

**-Hn je relève le défis.**

**Kyubi souriant.**

**-Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi je te dirais plus tard comment faire pour l'instant tu t'ntrainera au sabre et tu rajoutera quelque technique fusion a ton répertoire.**

**-Hai.**

**-Bien la technique que je vais t'apprendre et celle qui a donné le nom a ton épée .Génocide; génocide consiste a augmenter sa vitesse a celle de la lumière voir celle du temps et se déplacer en traversant son adversaire pour sa je te donnerais des cours de différente technique de bases pour moi plus ou moins puissante. Bref le résultat est qu'il ne doit rien rester qui puisse identifier ton le répertoire ninjutsu je te l'apprendrais quand tu auras d'abord maîtrisé cette technique. Est-ce clair renardeau?**

**-Hai.**

**-Bien commençons, fais cette série de signes et après tu auras tout ce qu'il faut pour t'entraîner.**

**-Haï.**

**Quand il fut revenu à la réalité, il fit la série de signes et apparu une véritable salle de gym avec des altères, des poids...(Kitsune no rai : et tout ce bazar qui sert a rien ).**

**- Bon je vais avoir de quoi faire avec tout ça. **

**Taiju kage bunshin no jutsu.**

**Et hop, voila mille clones pour répartir le travail.**

**dix minutes après, Naruto voulut encore augmenter la difficulté et utilisa sa technique: futon: kiatsu no jutsu( technique de la pression atmosphérique.**

**Son corps au début pesait quarante cinq kilos, quand il a mit les poids, cent vingt cinq kilos, et après la technique, deux cent cinquante kilos( et non ce n'est pas exagéré arrêtez c'est parce que vous pouvez pas porter ça mais moi non plus no stress ). Il s'entraîna ainsi toute la journée et il tomba d'épuisement quand il eut annulé sa technique de clone( heureusement... le warrior...!) .Il se surprit que cette technique l'eut autant fatigué.**

**-Ksss c'est plus dur que prévus .**

**Kerfff!**

**-Merde manquait plus que sa je tousse du sang faut vite que quelqu'un me trouve ou je donne pas cher de ma peau héhé. Et il s'évanouit du a la fatigue et a la douleur.**

**Du côtés de Sasuke :**

**-Bon il faut que j'agrandisse mon répertoire katon j'ai vus Naruto faire cette technique la dernière fois je vais l'essayer. Katon:bôheki no hi!(rempart de feu).**

**Le résultat ne fut pas celui attendu le rempart ne devait mesurer que un mètre sur un mètre , c'était bien maigre comparé au dix mètres voir plus de Naruto.**

**Il continua de s'entrainer sur cette technique jusqu'à la fin de la journée, a la fin de son entrainement il fut content de son résultat son rempart faisait quatre mètres sur cinq mètres. Il courut rejoindre Naruto pour lui dire qu'il aller préparer le diner quand il arriva en vu de Naruto il le vu dans un état très affaibli mais ce qui le surpris c'est quand Naruto cracha du sang et s'évanouit. Il courut alors vers lui pris son pou et fut soulager qu'il batte toujours il prit Naruto sur son dos et l'emmena d'urgence a l'hôpital. Arriver a l'hôpital Naruto se fit tout de suite prit en charge Sasuke resta a son chevet et s'endormit. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain suivi de Naruto ils partirent directement chez eux en se racontant leur journée.**

**Trois heures plus tard ils partirent au terrain d'entraînement et y trouvèrent Haku.**

**-Salut.**

**-Hn.**

**-Hn.**

**-Je logerais chez vous a par tir de la fin de l'entrainement.**

**-Hn.**

**-Hn.**

**Kakashi arriva trente min plus tard sous les remarques d'Haku.**

**-Désoler j'ai du aider un chat a descendre d'un toit.**

**-C'est bizarre mais je vous crois pas Dit Haku.**

**-Idem.**

**-Idem.**

**-Hrm bon je dois vous dire que l'entrainement es annuler car l'examen pour passer chunin et en cours de préparation d'ailleurs je dois vous donnez ces formulaires si vous voulez vous inscrire.**

**-Ok.**

**-Hn.**

**-Hn.**

**-...ok bon salut.**

**Pouf.**

**Après que kakashi fut disparut Sasuke dit qu'il rentrait accompagner d'Haku quand a Naruto dit qu'il aller chez Ichiraku .**

**Arrivé a Ichiraku Naruto remarqua la plupart de ses amis a part Haku et Sasuke qui vinrent le voir pour le saluer.**

**-Yo Naruto Dirent en cœur tous les garçons excepté Shino et Neji qui le saluèrent en faisant un signe de tête.**

**Ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivé des files elle le saluèrent a leurs façon. Ino lui fit la bise , Hinata était trop rouge pour engager le moindre mouvement et Tenten et Naruto se surprirent a rougir en se regardant ,fait que personne ne remarqua a part les deux concernés.**

**Après plusieurs minute de blabla et autres Ino posa enfin la question.**

**-Tient mais ou est se satané bubble-gum?**

**-Oui c'est vrai ou est-elle idem pour Sasuke. Dit Lee.**

**-Sasuke est au domaine avec Haku notre nouveau coéquipier depuis qu'il est arriver un fâcheux accident a Sakura Dit-il d'un nom neutre sans la moindre émotion.**

**-Comment sa et pourquoi as tu un nouveau coéquipier ? demanda Choji.**

**-Avant de vous le dire qu'est que sa vous ferez si chewing-gum mourrait.**

**Tous le monde fut prient au dépourvue par cette question surprise mais répondirent honnêtement que sa serais un cadeau des Dieux si elle l'était.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu nous as demander sa Naruto? Demanda Kiba.**

**-...je l'ai tué sur accord général de l'équipe et haku est notre nouveau coéquipier il vient de Kiri.**

**Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut pesante jusqu'à que Ino se lève de son siège et hurle en essayant de se jeter au coup de Naruto qu'il évita aisément.**

**-Mon héros!Merci ! De nous en avoir débarrassé.**

**-Hn sa n'as pas dut être facile Dit Shino.**

**-Oui elle a dut se défendre. intervient Neji.**

**-Bof sa été facile c'est pas sa le problème c'est juste que mon invocation c'est plain que sa collait.**

**-Quelle invocation Fit kiba.**

**-Les renards j'ai signé un contrat avec la famille de Kyubi.**

**-Et t'as pas peur qui te bouffe?Dit shika.**

**-Non ils sont pas comme sa d'après se que ma dit Kyubi sa remonte a longtemps c'est pour sa qu'il a une rancune envers les humains sauf moi.**

**-Ok Dirent Shika et Lee.**

**-Bon c'est pas sa mais je rentre dans trois jours c'est l'examen chunnin on s'y retrouve;Et quand il passa devant tous le monde pour partir il se surpris a embrasser la joue de tenten qui rougit violemment. Quand il remarqua ce qu'il venait de faire il courut le plus vite possible au domaine gêné en lassant ses amis avec des Yeux grand ouvert et la mâchoire qui touche le sol.**

**-Mais qu'est qui m'as pris de faire sa je suis quand même pas amoureux de Tenten? Se dit-il.**

**Naruto entendit alors un rire démoniaque qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Kyubi.**

**-Que m'arrive t-il Kyubi suis-je amoureux?**

**-Non huhu c'est juste que tu mon don d'anpathie commence a se synchroniser avec toi c'est pour sa que tu récent sa.**

**-Mais je l'aurais aussi reçut avec Hinata alors?**

**-Non car mon dont commence juste a se synchroniser donc tu ne ressent que les émotions forte et non celle de Hinata qui malgré tout t'aime depuis petit mais qui les cache par sa timidité la tu es au stade de l'antipathie de l'amour tu passera par tous les stade c'est pourquoi assure toi de vite finir ces épreuves pour que tu puisse contrôler ton nouveau don.**

**-Hai .**

**Retour a la réalité.**

**Il resta les trois autres jours restant a améliorer sans clone ses technique et celle de son sabre. Aucun de ses amis ne trouva de trace de lui pendant ses deux jours ils allèrent au domaine uchiwa firent la connaissance d'Haku racontèrent l'histoire du restaurant et demandèrent ou il était.**

**Sasuke leur dit en souriant.**

**-Laissez le il doit s'entrainer loin ,il est troublé pour ce qu'il ne connait pas ce sentiment. Bref laissez le vous le retrouverez a l'examen chunin.**

**Sur cette phrase il disposèrent.**

**-Tenten attend j'ai une chose plus a te dire .**

**-Qu'est que c'est sasuke?**

**-Que tu aimes ou pas Naruto s'il te plaît ne le fais pas souffrir.**

**-Qu...qu... hai.**

**-Hn je n'aurais jamais crut Naruto tomber sous le charme d'une fille mais bon ,bon allez on se retrouve demain a l'examen et tache de trouver le bon moment pour parler a Naruto parce que je suis sur et certain que des qu'il te verra il sera gêné a mort. Salut.**

**-Sa..salut dit-elle en sortant encore bouleverser que ses sentiment soit réciproque car oui depuis l'académie Tenten admirait le blond pour son sens de l'honneur et gentillesse envers ses amis.**

**Le lendemain tous les genins était devant la porte de la salle essayant d'entrer excepté l'équipe sept qui arriva seulement et qui comme Sasuke leur avait dit fut accompagner de Naruto qui regardait le sol de peur de croiser le regard de Tenten. Il avait enfin réaliser ses sentiment pour tenten mais n'était pas encore près a lui dire .**

**-Mais vous allez nous laissez entrer !Hurla un genin de kiri.**

**-On ne veut pas que des faiblards comme vous se fassent tués des le 1er tour dit l'un des garde.**

**Le genin en colère fonça sur le garde qui lui fit une clef de bras et le renvoya plus loin.**

**Naruto releva la tête pour savoir qui pouvait le gêné alors qu'il pensait a Tenten lorsqu'il entendit et vis le genin se faire rejeter et voir qu'il allait recommencer a gueuler Naruto intervint.**

**-Il a raison l'examen n'est pas pou des faibles comme toi alors tu t'écrase ou tu dégage, voyant qu'il allait une énième fois répliquer il dégagea son aura qui pétrifia le genin qui resta paralysé . **

**Naruto continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte jusqu'à que le garde lui dit.**

**-Tu as raison pour lui mais sa tient aussi pour toi.**

**-Toi quand tu auras mon niveau je te permettrais de dire de telle conneries Ok ton genjustu et pathétique.**

**Le gardien sourit en annula son genjutsu sous la surprise de tous le monde sauf de Tenten qui admirait Naruto.**

**Arriver dans la salle Naruto repéra de suite les potentiels dangers surtout un certain roux dont l'envie de meurtre était perceptible a des mètres mais avant qu'il n'amorce le moindre geste les examinateurs entrèrent dans la salle et donnèrent un numéro a chaque candidats qui partirent s'installer au numéro correspondant. Après qu'ils furent installés l'examinateur en chef Ibiki Morino leurs expliqua les règles et donna le départ.**

**-Pfff trop simple comme épreuve c'est de la récolte d'information , bon sharingan... sa y est j'ai trouvé ma cible. Dit Naruto**

**Il ne lui fallut que cinq min pour finir pour passer le temps il fit ...la sieste ce qui surpris les ninjas et examinateurs présents sauf son équipe qui était habitué a son sens inné de la compréhension en tout genre.**

**Sur le toit du Hokage.**

**L'Hokage était en réunion avec Les quatre sensei des équipes de Naruto et de ses amis.**

**-Que pensez vous de leurs chance demanda l'Hokage.**

**-Tenten et Neji réussiront haut la main surtout mon LEE!Nice! Dit Gai.**

**-Pour ma part je pense que Ino leur ont communiqués les réponses par le biais de sa technique de transposition. dit Asuma.**

**-Hinata a de grosse lacune mais Shino et Kiba seront la pour l'aider je ne me fais pas de souci. Dit Kurenaï.**

**-Bof pour moi Naruto doit déjà être entrain de dormir et pour Haku et Sasuke sa ne devrait être qu'une question de temps. Dit kakashi d'un air blasé .**

**-Qui est Haku? Demanda Kurenaï.**

**-Oh c'est vrai vous n'êtes pas au courant Naruto a tuer sakura et Haku a rejoint notre équipe il vient de Kiri et maîtrise la glace.**

**-Quoi? Il maîtrise un élément fusion a son âge? Dirent les trois sensei surpris.**

**-Bof pas de quoi fouettait un chat Naruto maitrise bien le dernier niveau du Sharingan l'élément de la lave et celui de la glace.**

**-... furent la réaction des trois autres sensei.**

**-Oui mais bon ne t'avance tu pas un peu trop en disant qu e ton élève dort déjà dit Kurenaï.**

**A cette instant précis un chunin arriva en courant vers L'Hokage.**

**-Hokage-sama Dit-il en s'inclinant.**

**-Qu'il y a t-il Kotetsu?**

**-Je viens vous rapporter que Naruto Namikaze Uchiwa a fini l'épreuve cinq min après le coup d'envoi .**

**Cette révélation jeta un froid dans l'assemblé sauf Kakashi qui lâcha un. Je vous lavais dit haaaa. Dit-il en baillant.**

**Revenons a l'examen chunin la dixième questions avait été posé et Naruto n'en pouvant plus claqua sa main contre le bureau.**

**-Mais allez-y poser la moi cette fameuse question car même si je dois rester un genin toute ma vie je deviendrai le ninja le plus puissant .**

**-hm bien il a redonner du courage a ceux qui restait il en reste vingt-huit c'est suffisant se dit Ibiki.**

**Il annonça la fin de l'épreuve qui fut suivi de cris de joie et d'un mince sourire de la part de naruto, mais la joie ne fut de courte durée car une explosion détruit le mur et l'examinatrice Anko entra en jeu et leur raconta que la prochaine épreuves se déroulerait a la foret de la mort et qu'il faudra récupérer le rouleau manquant pour accéder a la tour en cinq jours et être qualifier pour l'épreuve suivante.**

**-Intéressant se dit Naruto.**


	12. Chapter 12

Quand ils furent tous sortie de la salle Naruto alla directement a la forêt de la mort suivi par ses deux coéquipiers qui eurent du mal a tenir sa cadence.

-tss ils arrive pas a me suivre et je porte toujours mes poids se dit naruto

Arriver la bas il s'adossa contre un rocher et attendit le début de l'épreuve il sentit Kyubi l'appeler et le rejoignit dans son subconscient.

-que me veut -tu Kyubi?

-te dire que tu dois vite finir cette épreuve car mon dons d'antipathie se synchronise de plus en plus avec toi si tu ne finit pas cette épreuve en quatre jours tu sera submerger par toute sorte de sentiment de l'amour en passant par de la tristesse de la colère et tout le reste.

-c'est ennuyeux en est fait, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'amuser je vais devoir filer tout droit.

-sa serait plus sage en effet sinon je peux sentir qu'il y a quelqu'un comme chewing-gum que tu ne peut pas blairer non?

-on ne peut rien te cacher c'est se gars au cheveux gris et au lunettes je le sens pas il pue le mensonge et la corruption.

-oui moi aussi je les ressentis fais quand même attention

-hn

-quand tu auras finis l'épreuve et maîtrisait ton nouveau dons on se mettra au travail pour de nouvelle technique je t'apprendrai le mokuton.

-j'ai hâte d'y être

-hn revient dans le monde réel tes coéquipiers arrive

retour au monde réel

-ah...ah...tu n'aurais pas pus nous attendre Naruto Dit Sasuke

-oui …..c'est vrai Dit Haku

-je ne vous ait jamais demander de me suivre Répondit Naruto neutre a lui même

-on serrais quand même venus pour l'épreuve baka , mais changeons de sujet hahahaha! A se qu'il paraît tu en pince pour Tenten Dit sasuke

-non je vais t'expliquer je suis en train d'assimiler le don d'antipathie de Kyubi se qui veut dire que je ressent toute les émotions des autres .

-euh tu peux répéter s'il te plaît Naruto Dit Haku

-euh oui pour moi aussi dit Sasuke

IL leurs narra encore une fois son récit en incluant les élément oubliés

-...putin j'aimerais pas être a t'as place Dit Sasuke

-c'est déjà assez chiant comme sa merci n'en rajoute pas.

-comment vas tu faire alors pour l'épreuve? Demanda Haku

Il leur fila un sceaux chacun contenant des runes fait de sang ,devant leurs regard incrédule il leur expliqua son plan

-ses sceaux servent a vous téléporter vers tous ceux possédant ce sceaux , je m'explique des que le départ seras donné on tracera direct vers la tour chaque ennemie que nous croiseront nous les tueront nous devons réussir en moins de quatre jours est-ce clair?

-hai

-hai

dix min plus tard ils prirent leurs rouleau et se retrouvèrent devant la porte qui leur était assigné. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent annonçant le commencement de la deuxième épreuve, l'équipe sept courut du long jusqu'à la tour ils eurent la chance de croiser une équipe de Kiri Naruto y reconnut le braillard de la première épreuve

-donnez nous votre rouleau et on vous ne vous fera aucun mal dit celui qui semblait être le chef de l'équipe de Kiri

-hn faible .Dit Naruto

-quoi qu'est que ta dis enfoiré! Gueula celui de la première épreuve

-en plus tes sourd vous êtes faibles Sasuke ,Haku occuper vous en d'un chacun rapidement je me prend le brailleur

-hn

-hn

côté Sasuke:

-ton chef doit être un imbécile pour vous séparer

-ne l'insulte tu pourrais le regretter

-c'est ce qu'on verra .suiton :Suiryuudan no jutsu (dragon aqueux)

-pas mal mais katon:jôheki no hi(barrière de feu)

Une épaisse brume s'empara alors du terrain du au attaque.

-tu m'as bien amuser mais c'est la fin Sharingan

Avec une vitesse surprenante pour un genin Sauke arriva jusqu'à lui et l'assomma il parti ensuite retrouver les autres

du côtés de Haku

-alors jolie demoiselle tu viendra avec moi passer du bon temps avec moi après

-hyoton:hyôga ikita (glacier vivant)

Un froid intense se leva et congela tous ce qui se trouvait dans son champs de tir .Le pauvre genin de Kiri se retrouva congeler avec un Haku qui le regardait durement

-je suis un garçon!

Après cette réplique il trouva sasuke qui l'attendait et rejoignirent ensemble Naruto qui trouvèrent en train de regarder son adversaire se battre contre son clone avec un air blazer

-pourquoi tu ne l'assomme pas Naruto demanda Sasule

-j'attendais que vous soyer la pour l'achever

-ah ok

-bon fini de faire mumuse .Nimpo:bakuhatsu no bushin (explosion du clone)

bOOm

Une fois que sont clone eut disparut il ne restait plus rien de son sois disant adersaire.

-baka! T'aurais fais quoi si c'était lui qu'avait le rouleaux!Dit Sasuke

-grr chercher pas je lui ai pris dès que j'ai fait mon clonage

-pfff Dit Sasuke

-au lieu de se disputer si on continuait Dit Haku

-hn

-hn

Ils continuèrent leurs chemin jusqu'à a voir la tour en vue ,soudain un énorme serpent sorti de nul part mangea Naruto qui suivit une rafale de vent qui éloigna ses deux coéquipiers.

-huhu voilà donc se fameux Sasuke Uchiwa dit un inconnu venus de nul part

-tu as l'air de me connaitre mais pas pour longtemps!HUrla Sasuke qui l'attaqua suivit de Haku

Leurs adversaire évitait tous leurs coups il les immobilisa avec un genjutsu et s'apprêta a marqué a marqué Sasuke de la marque maudite(vous seriez nul si vous aviez pas deviner) quand Naruto arriva en trombe et se prient la marque a la place

-ARGGG!kssss tu sais toujours te foutre dans la merde vieux frère héhé! hurla Naruto souffrant

-Naruto! dirent Sasuke et Haku

-mince je n'ai pas marqué le bon se dit Orochimaru puis s'adressant a Naruto

-comment as tu fais petit pour te libérer du serpent

flash back

du côtés de Naruto

-haaa putin sa m'ennuie galère c'est même pas amusant, taijustu ,niveau akuma un :griffes du démon

Le serpent se fit coupé en plusieurs rondelle et Naruto ressortit vite pour secourir ses amis sentant que leur adversaire n'était pas un débutant.

Fin flashback

-maintenant tu vas connaître la fureur de Naruto Namikaze Uchiwa !

-Le fils du yondaime et d'une Uchiwa impossible ! se dit Orochimaru

-mangekyou sharingans! amateratsu!

Orochimaru se fit toucher ne s'attendant pas a ce que un gamin maîtrise autant cette pupille.

Tous le côté droit d'Orochimaru fut touché il dut mué pour pouvoir survivre et s'enfuie se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas le battre comme sa

Après qu'il fut parti Naruto tomba dans les pommes du a la douleur de la marque Sasuke et Haku trouvèrent vite un abris en attendant qu'il aille mieux.

Devant la cage Kyubi

-gamin on a un problème

-comme?

-le sceau que ta posé se serpent est en train de te tuer même avec mon chakra je ne peux rien faire il faudrait que tu retire le sceau pour mettre celui de l'union pour que nous survivions

-qu...qu...tu veux qu'on fusionne

-oui malheureusement les circonstances obliges quand tu auras retirer le sceau toute ma puissance et mon savoir sera tien tu pourras aussi contrôler directement mon dons d'anpathie et je disparaitrais mais le sceau que t'as posé l'autre enfoiré sera convertie en sceau de puissance et de vie. Bien sur ceux a toi de jouer maintenant Naruto

Et ces avec quelques larmes aux yeux que Naruto retira le sceau pour aposer celui de l'union il vit Kyubi disparaître avec pour dernière phrase

-je suis fière d'avoir été ton hôte tu est maintenant le premier possesseur du sharingan des ténèbres

-!

Une lumière aveuglante remplit la salle et projeta Naruto dans le monde réel

Dans le monde réel Naruto se réveilla et pus voir que ses coéquipier se battait contre de ninjas du son,il put voir aussi que tous ceux de sa promotion était la et fut surpris mais content quand regardant TenTen il ne ressente fin plus rien

Dès qu'il se leva tous le regardèrent comme une bête il avait pris dix centimètres était plus musclé la pointe de ses cheveux était parsemé de mèche rouge il avait un tatouage a la nuque symbole de l'ex marque d'Orochimaru et son aura était d'une pression monstrueuse rien qu'a l'état naturel.

Quand il croisa les ninjas du sons il eut un sourire carnassier qui ne rassura personne et il dit

-hn testons ce nouveau sharingans .Se tournant vers Sasuke

-Sasuke regarde l'une des deux évolutions ultimes du sharingan mieux que le mangekyou . La réflexion de Sasuke poussa loin pour savoir quelle était se nouveau sharingan ne se souciant pas plus du changement physique de Naruto

Naruto ferma alors les yeux et les rouvrient laissant apparaître deux yeux rouge comme le mangekyou sharingan mais dont l le noir des tomoés réunit était inscrit en runes de rouge lumineux ténèbres.

-ana kuro!(trou noir) dit-il en visant les trois du son qui virent sous leurs pied un trou noir apparaître et les engloutirent qui ce dernier disparut juste après.

Le silence se fit après cette technique suivis par la rencontre avec le nouveau Naruto qui leurs expliqua .dix min plus tard ils se séparèrent et l'équipe sept arriva enfin a la tour.

Arriver a la tour Haku dit

-enfin de compte tes sceaux nous ont servis a rien

-hn mais garder les sais t-on jamais


End file.
